amor de verdad
by alirt
Summary: Era cierto, estaba embarazada. Llevaba tiempo ocultándoselo hasta a sus mejores amigas porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían cuando se enteraran de...
1. prologo

los personajes los tome del manga/anime que mas me gusta creado por naoko y también me estoy basando completamente en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo, aclarando estos puntos iniciare la historia.

Amor de verdad

_**Argumento:**_

_Era cierto, Serena estaba embarazada. Llevaba tiempo ocultándoselo hasta a sus mejores amigas porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían cuando se enteraran de que había ido a un banco de esperma. Además, acababa de descubrir que en la clínica habían cometido un error y el hijo que iba a tener… ¡era de su jefe! Darién le había pedido que se casara con él, pero ella había prometido que el próximo hombre con el que se casara tendría que quererla de verdad. Así que sólo aceptaría que el niño llevara el apellido de Darién si él le daba su corazón…_


	2. Capitulo 1

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 1**

Darién Chiba estaba mirándola de una forma muy rara. Mordiéndose los labios, Serena Tsukino se inclinó hacia la pantalla del ordenador para que la chaqueta escondiese su abdomen. Tenía el corazón acelerado. ¿Habría adivinado su jefe que estaba embarazada?

Siguió pasando a limpio la carta que él le había dictado, deseando cerrar la puerta del despacho para no tener que verlo allí, mirándola con esa cara. Y, sobre todo, para que él no pudiese verla.

Debería habérselo dicho. Pensaba hacerlo. Pero no encontraba el momento. Cuando descubrió que iba a tener un niño, supo que las cosas iban a cambiar de forma drástica, no solo en el aspecto profesional, sino personalmente.

Nerviosa, se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente e intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero le resultaba imposible. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Darien cuando se enterase. ¿Y si decidía que necesitaba una persona con la que pudiera contar durante los próximos meses? ¿Y si la trasladaba a otro departamento y contrataba a una nueva ayudante ejecutiva que no tuviese la carga de un hijo?

A Serena le gustaba su trabajo y lo necesitaba más que nunca. Tenía un buen sueldo como ayudante ejecutiva del presidente de la empresa, pero empezaba a tener más gastos de los que había previsto. No contaba con la ayuda de nadie y tener un hijo costaba dinero.

La carta que acababa de terminar estaba saliendo por la impresora en ese momento. Normalmente, se habría levantado para que su jefe la firmara, pero no se atrevió. ¿Y si le decía que sabía lo de su embarazo? ¿Cuestionaría el señor Chiba por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

«Cálmate, boba», se dijo a sí misma.

Serena se levantó con la carta en la mano, intentando en lo posible disimular su embarazo.

—Señor Chiba, si firma esta carta la enviaré ahora mismo.

—¿Eh?

Cuando la miró a los ojos, Serena sintió un estremecimiento, los peligros de trabajar con un hombre que era una mezcla de joven senador americano y vaquero del viejo oeste: guapo, elegante y con un duro aspecto exterior que lo hacía tremendamente masculino.

—Ah —murmuró entonces, al ver la carta—. Sí, claro.

Serena esperaba que hiciese algún comentario sobre el cambio en su figura, pero no fue así. Darien Chiba firmó la carta y se quedó mirando al vacío, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ella escondió un suspiro de alivio. No estaba mirándola, estaba mirando a… ninguna parte. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo, que estuviera tan distraído la sorprendió y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¿Ha terminado de revisar los presupuestos para incorporarlos al contrato de Bellingham?

—¿Qué presupuestos? —preguntó Darien entonces, clavando en ella sus ojos azul medianoche—. Ah, Bellingham, sí, claro… —murmuró entonces, mirando la montaña de papeles que había sobre su mesa—. Deben estar aquí, en alguna parte.

—El contrato tiene que salir en el correo de las cinco —le recordó Serena.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo sé. Y tendré los presupuestos listos para entonces, no te preocupes.

—Sí, claro —sonrió ella, irónica—. A las cuatro cincuenta y cinco, seguro.

Pero su jefe parecía haber olvidado que seguía en el despacho. Serena observó el gesto distraído, los anchos hombros y las manos apoyadas indolentemente sobre el escritorio. Darien Chiba actuaba de forma muy rara. Últimamente estaba distraído y no prestaba atención al trabajo. Eso le extrañaba muchísimo.

Pensativa, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta. ¿Y si estaba pensando en cambiar de vida? ¿Y si estaba aburrido y quería abrir otra empresa? ¿Y si había decidido dejar de trabajar y dar la vuelta al mundo en catamarán? Una vez le contó cuánto le gustaría hacerlo.

«El hombre solo contra el océano», decía, suspirando. «¿Qué podría ser más emocionante?».

Un cheque todos los meses, pensó Serena. Ella no quería que se fuera a ninguna parte porque… no solo podría perder el trabajo, podría perderlo a él.

La idea hizo que se pusiera colorada, a pesar de que no había nadie en la oficina. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas tonterías. Lo que le faltaba era enamorarse de su jefe.

Por supuesto, le había gustado desde el primer día. ¿Qué mujer no encontraría a Darien Chiba atractivo? Pero nunca tuvo esperanza alguna de que él estuviera interesado. Ella era una persona muy sensata y su instinto le decía que no era la clase de mujer de la que Darien podría enamorarse.

Y no pasaba nada. Tenía su propia vida… una vida que se volvió más solitaria tras la muerte de Seiya, su marido, dos años antes, cuando volvía de una partida de caza con sus amigos.

Se había quitado la alianza solo seis meses antes, pero le seguía sorprendiendo que no estuviera allí. A pesar de todo.

Acababa de quedarse viuda cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de ayudante ejecutiva de Darien Chiba y había puesto todo su esfuerzo y su ilusión en aquel trabajo.

En principio, ocuparía el puesto de forma temporal porque su ayudante, Amy Mizuno, estaba de baja por maternidad. Pero cuando Amy decidió no incorporarse de nuevo, Serena ya estaba tan hecha al puesto que Darien le pidió que se quedara. Era un trabajo de cine y él un jefe de cine. En realidad, lo adoraba.

Pero los sentimientos de Darien Chiba eran más ambiguos. ¿Pensaría en ella alguna vez? La evidencia mostraba que solo la veía como a una buena ayudante ejecutiva.

Pero lo que más la molestaba era que, a veces, parecía no recordar que su marido había muerto. Y ella no rectificó el error, pensando que daba igual. Después de todo, su relación solo era profesional.

Aunque debería dejarle claro que era viuda y estaba disponible, por si acaso…

Pero eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Darien Chiba era un jefe estupendo y su relación era muy especial para ella, de modo que no haría nada que pudiera estropearla. Aunque esperaba que él no estuviera planeando dejar la empresa.

Por supuesto, su decisión de tener un niño podría estropearlo todo. Le había parecido tan fácil al principio… pero empezaba a lamentarlo. No el niño, por supuesto, sino el momento en que decidió tenerlo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba.

Serena siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza para encontrar la forma de decirle que estaba embarazada.

—Tengo que hacerlo hoy mismo —murmuró—. Sin más excusas.

Darien observó a Serena salir del despacho sintiendo una punzada de envidia. Ella no tenía una sola preocupación en el mundo. Era la ayudante ejecutiva más eficiente del mundo, siempre pendiente de todo, siempre sonriendo como si las cosas pudieran resolverse por sí mismas.

No recordaba cómo se las había arreglado antes de que Mary Poppins apareciese para organizarle la vida. No podría estar sin ella. Serena Tsukino sabía tanto de la empresa como él mismo. Era estupenda y su marido era un hombre muy afortunado. Darien se preguntó entonces si dirigiría su casa como dirigía la oficina. ¿También tendría a su marido a raya?

Era curioso que, en casi dos años, nunca hubiera visto a su marido. Pero eso armonizaba con su forma de hacer las cosas, tan profesional, tan seria. Nunca hablaban de su vida personal, o al menos ella nunca lo hacía. Solo dirigía la oficina sin dejar que se le escapara un solo detalle.

Y eso era bueno, especialmente en aquel momento, porque últimamente a él no le interesaba nada el trabajo.

Solo pensaba en una cosa. Si no descubría lo antes posible quién era la mujer que iba a tener un hijo suyo, se volvería loco.

Cerrando los ojos, Darien masculló una maldición. Loco. Buena forma de describir la situación. Todo había empezado de una forma relativamente natural el año anterior, cuando su buen amigo Andrew le contó que tenía cáncer.

Darien, que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en todo lo posible, lo llevó a la consulta de su primo, un oncólogo de renombre internacional, y después lo acompañó para hacerse todas las pruebas; incluso cuando le aconsejaron que fuera a un banco de esperma por si acaso la quimioterapia destruía sus posibilidades de tener hijos.

El técnico sugirió que también él depositara esperma para que Drew no se sintiera tan incómodo y, por supuesto, Darien lo hizo sin dudar un segundo. Habría hecho lo que fuera para que su amigo no pasara aquel mal trago solo.

Afortunadamente, la quimioterapia había funcionado y Drew se encontraba muy bien. Tan bien que su mujer y él estaban esperando un niño.

«No habrás tenido que usar el depósito que hiciste en la clínica, ¿eh?», había preguntado Darien, riendo, cuando su amigo le dio la noticia.

«Claro que no. Estoy fuerte como un roble».

Fue entonces cuando Darien empezó a pensar en su propio depósito. Quizá no debería haberlo dejado en la clínica. No es algo que uno deba dejar por ahí. A la mañana siguiente, llamó a Lakeside para decirles que destruyeran el espécimen… y fue entonces cuando comenzó la pesadilla.

Cuando se enteró de que su depósito había sido usado por error unos meses antes, y por una mujer que trabajaba en su propia empresa, se quedó atónito.

Aunque los amenazó con una demanda, en la clínica se negaron a darle el nombre de la receptora. Y desde entonces estaba intentando averiguar cuál de las mujeres que trabajaban en la empresa Chiba, S.A. estaba incubando a su hijo.

—Déjalo —le había aconsejado su hermano Zafiro esa mañana, mientras jugaban un partido de tenis—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, así que olvídate del asunto.

—¿Qué no tiene nada que ver conmigo? —replicó Darien, golpeando la pelota con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Tú no lo entiendes.

Zafiro, con su encantadora esposa, sus dos hijos y su preciosa casa en uno de los mejores barrios de Tokio, no entendía por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo? Su vida siempre había sido una balsa de aceite.

Darien no sentía envidia de él; todo lo contrario, lo alegraba saber que era feliz. Pero, a pesar de haber crecido más o menos en la misma familia, sus vidas habían sido muy diferentes. Zafiro creía en las parejas felices, por ejemplo. Porque tenía una. Sin embargo, Darien sabía por propia experiencia, un matrimonio desastroso, que eso no era para él.

—No hay forma de encontrar a esa mujer y aunque la encontrases, ¿qué ibas a hacer? —le había preguntado Zafiro—. Lo mejor es que lo dejes.

—Tengo que encontrarla —repitió Darien—. No podré descansar hasta que la encuentre.

Su hermano hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué?

Como respuesta, Darien volvió a golpear la pelota con saña y casi envió a Zafiro contra la pared. Mejor. Ya era hora de enseñarle que debía tratar a su hermano mayor con un poco más de respeto.

Desgraciadamente el respeto no duró mucho y, unos minutos después, Zafiro le estaba dando una paliza en la cancha. Darien estaba distraído de nuevo, pensando en su problema.

—¿Por qué? —insistió su hermano.

—Porque sí —suspiró él—. Porque sí, sencillamente. Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo, Zafiro. Es algo que no me deja dormir. La necesidad de encontrarlo, de no dejar que esa mujer desaparezca llevándose a mi hijo me tiene despierto por las noches.

Zafiro apoyó la raqueta sobre su pie.

—No es tu hijo. Es solo… tú se lo diste a quien lo quisiera.

Ese comentario enfureció a Darien, pero intentó controlarse mientras se dejaba caer sobre el último escalón de las gradas.

—No era mi intención darle un hijo a nadie. Solo lo hice como un favor… para que Drew no se encontrara ridículo.

—Lo sé, pero así es la vida —suspiró Zafiro, dejándose caer a su lado—. Mira, lo que debes hacer es casarte y tener un hijo. Olvídate del banco de esperma. ¿Tú crees que el señor del castillo se preocupaba por los hijos que concebía con las criadas?

—No seas bruto…

—Esta es una versión moderna del asunto. Después de todo, tú eres el presidente de la empresa y tus empleadas son la nueva versión de las criadas del castillo. Es igual, pero con estos nuevos métodos todo el mundo se pierde la diversión.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No te hagas el gracioso.

—Lo digo en serio —rió su hermano.

—Esto no tiene gracia, Zafiro. Quiero encontrar a mi hijo, de verdad.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Destrozar la vida de una pareja que no podía tener hijos y para quienes una inseminación artificial era la única solución? ¿No crees que serían mucho más felices si no supieran nada de ti? Venga, Darien. Sea quien sea la madre, no te quiere en su vida. No serías más que un intruso.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero debo saberlo —murmuró Darien—. Además, yo podría ayudarlos. Podría ser como un tío. Podría aparecer en Navidad con regalos para todo el mundo… pagarle la mejor universidad…

Zafiro se levantó, suspirando.

—No tienes arreglo. Me rindo.

Pero Darien no pensaba rendirse. No podía hacerlo. Su hijo estaba en alguna parte y solo era una cuestión de tiempo saber dónde… o más bien, dentro de quién.

Una vez de vuelta en su oficina, paseando hasta que dejó un surco en la alfombra, supo que solo había una cosa segura: fuera como fuera, iba a enterarse de dónde estaba su hijo.

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Ya había interrogado a cuatro de sus empleadas pensando que iban a tener un hijo suyo, pero en las cuatro ocasiones se equivocó. Y no había ninguna otra mujer embarazada.

Darien arrugó el ceño. Tendría que volver a la clínica Lakeside y obligarlos a que le dijeran el nombre de la receptora.

O eso o internarse en un psiquiátrico.

Dejándose caer en el sillón con un suspiro de angustia, pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

—Serena.

—¿Sí?

—Póngame con la clínica de reproducción asistida Lakeside… —al otro lado del hilo oyó una especie de gemido—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, no —contestó ella, casi sin voz—. ¿Ha dicho la clínica Lakeside?

—Eso mismo. Quiero que me ponga con el director, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, martilleando sobre la mesa con los dedos mientras ensayaba lo que iba a decirle.

Había llegado la hora de ponerse duro.

Continuara....

* * *

quiero agradecer sus comentarios u alertas espero que sigan leyendo y por supuesto dejando sus comentarios


	3. Capitulo 2

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

En este capitulo se resolverán algunas dudas y aumentara otras , espero que les guste

**Capítulo 2**

Serena se miró las manos. Seguían temblorosas. Cuando el señor Chiba le había dicho que llamase a la clínica Lakeside, casi le dio un ataque al corazón.

Esa era la clínica en la que ella había seguido un proceso de inseminación artificial cinco meses antes. ¿Para qué quería hablar con el director?

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. Había llamado, pero la clínica estaba cerrada los viernes. Cuando se lo dijo, Darien emitió un gruñido, pero no le contó por qué quería ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Respirando profundamente, Serena intentó calmarse. Muy bien. Había llegado el momento. Tenía que encontrar las palabras para decirle a su jefe que estaba embarazada y debía hacerlo lo antes posible. No podía esperar más.

Un ruido hizo que casi diera un salto de la silla, pero solo era la chica de reparto.

—Hola, Hotaru —saludó a la joven morena que dejaba un montón de sobres sobre su mesa—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Pues… Beryl Brown, de la tercera planta, dice que, como van a poner una guardería para los hijos de las empleadas, también deberían poner una guardería para perros.

—¡Para perros!

—Sí. Parece que tiene problemas con un terrier que ha heredado. Se le está comiendo la casa poco a poco y prefiere tenerlo aquí, donde puede vigilarlo de cerca.

—Que llame a un psicólogo de animales —sugirió Serena, riendo.

—Se lo diré. ¿Tienes algún cotilleo que pueda contar por ahí?

—¿Cotilleos? —repitió ella, nerviosa.—. No, ¿por qué lo dices?

Hotaru la miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Por nada. Por nada en absoluto.

Serena maldijo su propia reacción que la había delatado.

—Estupendo, guapa. Nada como plantar una semilla en terreno fértil —murmuró cuando Hotaru salió del despacho.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y, de nuevo, dio un respingo.

—¿Dígame? —contestó, esperando otra mala noticia.

—¿Serena? —escuchó la voz de su amiga Mina.

—Sí, dime.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, claro. Es que estaba… terminando un trabajo y el teléfono me ha sobresaltado.

—Ya —murmuró Mina—. Bueno, escucha. Unas compañeras y yo vamos al Crown center a comer, ¿te vienes?

Serena hizo una mueca. Era un detalle que Mina la incluyera en el grupo. Como ayudante ejecutiva de Darien Chiba, no solían tratarla como a una empleada más. Y en el Crown Center hacían la mejor ensalada César de Tokio, pero debía rechazar la invitación.

—Me encantaría ir, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

El trabajo no era la razón, sino el dinero. No podía comer fuera porque tenía que ahorrar para su hijo.

—Venga, no seas boba.

—No, de verdad. Tomaré un sándwich en la oficina.

—¿Quieres que te traiga uno del restaurante?

—No, gracias. Lo he traído de casa.

—Como quieras. Pero es una pena que no puedas venir —suspiró Mina.

Charlaron durante unos minutos antes de colgar y Serenae sintió cierta envidia. Mina también estaba embarazada, pero no tenía que esconderlo. Tampoco ella tendría por qué esconderlo, pero… temía perder su puesto de trabajo.

Además, Mina tenía un grupo de amigas que la apoyaba, por no hablar del padre del niño.

Debía de ser estupendo tener tanta gente alrededor dispuesta a ayudar.

De repente, se sintió sola. Poniéndose la mano en el vientre, pensó en su hijo. ¿Realmente habría hecho bien? ¿Podría cuidar sola del niño? ¿Era justo para él? Quizá debería haber esperado un poco más. Si hubiera confiado en alguien, si hubiera pedido consejo… Nada estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Serena decidió seguir trabajando y dejar a un lado sus dudas. Pasó por el departamento financiero para discutir unas estadísticas que le habían enviado por la mañana y, cuando volvió a la oficina, pensó que su jefe habría salido a comer. No había ni rastro de Ann y Setsuna, las dos secretarias del despacho contiguo, y todo estaba en silencio.

Entonces sacó una bolsa del cajón y colocó el contenido sobre su escritorio: un sándwich de manteca de cacahuete, una cajita de pasas y una manzana. Llevaba un mes comiendo lo mismo. Mirando su escuálido almuerzo, Serena intentó entusiasmarse.

—¿Comiendo en la oficina otra vez? —oyó entonces la voz de Darien Chiba.

—Pues… sí —contestó ella, nerviosa—. Pensé que había salido a comer.

—No tengo apetito. ¿Un sándwich de manteca de cacahuete?

—Es muy nutritivo —murmuró Serena.

El señor Chiba era tan guapo, su piel bronceada aun en pleno invierno, el cabello negro ligeramente despeinado… Era un tipo muy sexy. Y era curioso que se fijara tanto en eso últimamente.

Darien levantó una ceja, mirando el sándwich con expresión irónica.

—Seguro que es muy nutritivo, pero no es un almuerzo muy apetitoso.

—No puedo permitirme almuerzos caros en este momento —dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

Esperaba que saliera de la oficina, pero no parecía tener prisa por marcharse. Todo lo contrario, se sentó en una esquina del escritorio, tan tranquilo.

—¿Estás insinuando que quieres un aumento de sueldo?

—No, claro que no.

—La semana pasada hice un informe sobre tu trabajo al departamento de administración y estoy seguro de que el jefe de Recursos Humanos te aumentará el sueldo este mismo mes.

—¿En serio? —murmuró ella, cortada. Hubiera deseado echarle los brazos al cuello, pero no quería parecer desesperada. Aunque lo estaba—. Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Chiba.

—No me des las gracias. Eres imprescindible y lo sabes. Preferiría perder un brazo que perderte a ti.

Era lo que le faltaba. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

Se portaba tan bien con ella que no se atrevía a contarle que estaba embarazada. Por mucho que trabajase, tendría que dejar la oficina al menos durante seis meses. No había forma de evitarlo. A menos que diese a luz en la sala de conferencias y guardase al niño en un cajón…

Pero tenía la sospecha de que eso no iba a funcionar. No había remedio, tendría que pedir la baja por maternidad quisiera o no.

Afortunadamente, iban a construir una guardería en el edificio y Serena pensaba llevar a su hijo allí lo antes posible. Pero tendría que dejar el despacho durante seis meses y se sentía como una traidora.

—¿No piensa comer, señor Chiba? —le preguntó entonces.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, de nuevo con aquella expresión preocupada.

—No tengo hambre, la verdad.

Serena lo estudió, sorprendida. Parecía muy cansado y le habría gustado saber qué lo preocupaba tanto. Solía ser un hombre seguro de sí mismo, firme en sus decisiones. Y, sin embargo, últimamente parecía perdido.

—Señor Chiba…

—Tú no tienes hijos, ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó lívida. ¿Cómo podía contestar a esa pregunta?

—Pues… no. No tengo.

Aún no, desde luego. Técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

Darien no parecía notar su incomodidad.

—Me pregunto cómo sería tener un hijo —murmuró, pensativo. Sin darse cuenta, tomó la mitad del sándwich y empezó a mordisquearlo—. ¿Tú lo has pensado alguna vez?

A Serena se le puso el corazón en la garganta. Estaba tan cerca y sus ojos eran tan hermosos de tono azul oscuro… De repente, se percató de que la postura destacaba los poderosos muslos del hombre.

¡Muslos! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No debería fijarse en eso.

—Sí, claro… a veces me lo pregunto —murmuró, aunque no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Hay algo mágico en los niños, ¿no te parece?

Ella estaba completamente despistada. En ese momento, se fijó en que tenía unas pestañas larguísimas. Las miraba, fascinada, y pareció olvidarse de la oficina, del ordenador, de su sándwich… Darien Chiba tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca. ¿No se suponía que eran las ventanas del alma? ¿Tendría el señor Chiba un alma tan bonita como sus ojos?

Aquellos ojos la tenían prisionera. No solo los ojos; la piel bronceada, la nariz recta, el mentón firme, la manteca de cacahuete en su labio inferior…

—¿Me das una servilleta?

Serena parpadeó, como si saliera de un sueño.

Pero Darien Chiba tampoco pareció notarlo.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Pero si me he comido todo tu sándwich! Su sándwich de manteca de cacahuete.

Serena intentó recuperar la compostura. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sería el embarazo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo como si fuese una quinceañera?

—No pasa nada.

—¿Cómo que no? Me he comido todo el sándwich —repitió él—. ¿Por qué has dejado que me lo comiera?

—¿Y cómo iba a impedírselo? —preguntó Serena, con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular su reciente ataque de demencia—. Se lo ha comido como un lobo.

—Tienes razón. Pero es que era muy pequeño. Y, la verdad, ahora sí tengo hambre.

Parecía un poco avergonzado mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta. No del todo, porque Darien Chiba nunca se avergonzaba de nada, pero sí un poquito.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Pero sé cómo compensarte; te invito a comer.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Tenía que encontrar una excusa. Y rápido.

—Pero si son casi las tres. Tengo trabajo y…

—¿Quién es el jefe?

—No sé —contestó Serena, despistada.

No quería pasar más tiempo con aquel hombre. El trance en el que había caído unos segundos antes no auguraba nada bueno. Además, tenía que encontrar una forma de decirle que estaba embarazada.

—¿Ah, no?

—Bueno, supongo que usted.

—Pues eso. Venga, vámonos.

—Yo… es que no puedo —insistió ella—. Tengo mucho trabajo y…

—Tonterías. Nos vamos a comer. Es una orden.

—Señor Chiba…

—Además, no voy a dejarte sin almuerzo… y te debo una. ¿Recuerdas que había prometido invitarte a comer el día de la secretaria?

Lo recordaba. Pero no la invitó a comer. Igual que el año anterior. Darien Chiba nunca parecía tener tiempo para eso.

—Yo no soy una secretaria —replicó Serena entonces.

—Bueno, pues las ayudantes ejecutivas también deberían tener su día —sonrió él—. Y es hoy, precisamente. Por fin voy a invitarte a comer.

—Pero…

—Toma tu bolso o nos vamos sin él.

Unos segundos después entraban en el ascensor y Serena miraba con anhelo su oficina, viéndola como el único sitio seguro.

¿Cuánto tardaría en volver a su refugio?

Aquello iba a ser estupendo.

Darien tenía un plan. Un buen plan, además. Iba a pedirle a Serena que lo ayudase a buscar a su hijo. Estaba seguro de que ella se pondría manos a la obra con su proverbial eficiencia. No sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Era perfecto.

Solo había un fallo en su plan: cómo iba a convencerla para que lo hiciese. Sabía que el asunto no le haría mucha gracia. Pensaría que eso era parte de su vida personal y que ella no tenía ningún papel en el asunto. Y, por supuesto, tendría razón. Pero debía encontrar la forma de convencerla.

El asunto era invitarla a comer, tratarla con camaradería, hacer que se sintiese como una amiga… y después alistarla para la búsqueda.

No era muy decente, pero los momentos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas. Tendría que olvidar los escrúpulos e ir directamente al grano.

Cuando entraron en el restaurante la miró de reojo y, accidentalmente, se fijó en el escote de su blusa. Serena Tsukino tenía un escote muy bonito. Mirarlo le hizo sentir cierto placer y no se sentía en absoluto culpable por ello. Después de todo, Serena estaba casada. Fuera de límites y completamente a salvo.

Le puso una mano en la espalda para acompañarla a la mesa y también le dio placer notar la piel cálida bajo la tela. Hubiera querido pasar la mano… pero no, eso sería llevar la camaradería demasiado lejos.

El restaurante tenía antiguos sofás de terciopelo y una carta moderna que incluía carnes a la parrilla y originales pizzas. El propietario del local los acompañó hasta una mesa frente a un ventanal desde el que podían ver el Parque No. 10.

—Me alegro de volver a verlo, señor Chiba —sonrió el hombre, ofreciéndoles la carta—. Hace tiempo que no lo vemos por aquí.

—Últimamente salgo poco —contestó Darien.

—Pero ahora supongo que lo veremos más a menudo —dijo el dueño del restaurante entonces, mirando a Serena de forma muy significativa.

Se marchó antes de que Darien pudiera replicar y, por un momento, tanto él como serena lo miraron sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno, supongo que…

—No creo… —murmuró ella al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cortados. Darien frunció el ceño. Las cosas no iban como él esperaba. Se sentía incómodo y no era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrado. Y parecía tener algo que ver con Serena.

Seguramente por el plan, pensó. Después de todo, era una manipulación… aunque necesaria.

—Serena, hace tiempo que trabajamos juntos y creo que ha llegado la hora de que nuestra relación sea un poco más personal.

—Oh, no —murmuró ella, poniéndose pálida—. Yo creo que no.

A Darien le pareció una reacción muy rara, pero le dio un golpecito en la mano para tranquilizarla.

—Me refiero a que debemos tuteamos. Quiero que me llames Darien. No en las reuniones del consejo de administración, claro. Pero, a partir de ahora, nada de señor Chiba.

—A mí no me parece buena idea. Me gusta llamarlo señor Chiba. Usted es el jefe y yo soy la ayudante. No quiero tutearlo.

Él la miró, extrañado. Nunca antes se había fijado en que sus ojos eran de un azul precioso. Brillaban como aguamarinas y se preguntó cómo le quedaría un collar de diamantes en aquel cuello tan largo…

Pero no debería pensar esas cosas de una mujer casada. Y no debería gustarle tanto su perfume.

—Es fácil cuando uno se acostumbra. Darien. ¿Ves? Es muy fácil.

—No —insistió Serena, apartándose un mechón de pelo del flequillo—. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Así tienen sentido, son más sensatas.

Darien la miró durante largo rato, sorprendido por su vehemencia. ¿Tenía miedo de él? Eso no podía ser. Muchas veces, en la oficina, Serena le había llevado la contraria cuando estaba segura de algo y no parecía amedrentarse.

Pero su evidente nerviosismo le hacía desear protegerla.

Mientras esperaban el almuerzo, decidió hablar de un tema seguro, algo que la tranquilizase un poco. Solo por charlar.

—¿Has visto a esa mujer tan alta? La que lleva el vestido rojo, ¿la ves?

—Sí —contestó Serena.

—Yo diría que está embarazada.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Yo diría que de unos cinco meses. ¿No te parece?

—No lo sé —contestó Serena, tomando un largo sorbo de agua.

—Se me da bien adivinar de cuántos meses está embarazada una mujer. Lo sé incluso cuando todavía no se le nota.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que, últimamente, parece haber mujeres embarazadas por todas partes? Es como una epidemia. Una de cada tres mujeres que veo está esperando un niño.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Pues… tengo que admitir que a mí me pasa lo mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? Menos mal. Pensé que estaba volviéndome loco.

Ella también. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Estaría Darien Chiba tomándole el pelo? Primero le pedía que llamase a la clínica de reproducción asistida, después la obligaba a comer con él y luego se ponía a hablar de mujeres embarazadas. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

—Señor Chiba, ¿está…? —empezó a decir, pero no terminó la frase—. ¿Está usted enamorado o algo así?

—¿Enamorado? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Serena sacudió la cabeza y otro mechón de pelo rozó su delicada oreja.

—No lo sé. Como está hablando de niños…

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de niños? —la interrumpió él.

—Usted, señor Chiba. Y creo que será mejor decirle…

—Espera un momento. No he dicho nada de niños. Solo estaba hablando por hablar. Y no estoy enamorado.

—Ah —murmuró ella, confusa.

—¿Por qué iba a hablar de niños?

—Antes, en la oficina, ha dicho que hay algo mágico en los niños.

—Solo era una observación —replicó Darien, sin mirarla—. ¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido que… estoy enamorado?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Un hombre no piensa en niños a menos que esté a punto de casarse.

—¡Ja! Ese es el problema. Lo del matrimonio. Ahí es donde todo se estropea.

Ella frunció el ceño. Su propio matrimonio había sido un desastre, pero seguía pensando que era una institución muy recomendable.

—¿Qué tiene contra el matrimonio?

Serena no contestó hasta que el camarero puso una ensalada de cangrejo delante de Serena y un filete delante de él.

—He visto muchos matrimonios fracasados —dijo por fin—. Mi tío Joe, por ejemplo, se ha casado siete veces.

—¿Siete veces?

—Sí. Y cada vez está seguro de que va a ser la última, de que es el amor de su vida. La luna de miel es maravillosa, pero antes de que pase un año se divorcia. Y vuelta a empezar.

—¿Ha pensado alguna vez que eso podría ser problema de su tío y no de la institución del matrimonio?

—Por supuesto. No soy tan ingenuo —contestó él, mirándola a los ojos.

De nuevo, aquella mirada despertó una reacción que empezaba a preocuparla. ¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa? Llevaba casi dos años trabajando con él y se veían todos los días. Era absurdo ponerse nerviosa.

—Cada uno entiende el matrimonio de forma distinta.

—Sí, claro. Sé que tú estás casada, y debe de irte muy bien porque cada día estás más guapa.

Serena parpadeó. Llevaba viuda dos años y él no lo sabía… Increíble.

¿Qué no se atrevía a pedir la baja por maternidad? ¿Por qué? Seguramente cuando volviera seis meses más tarde, Darien Chiba ni siquiera la reconocería. Solo le interesaba su negocio y la vida de los que trabajaban para él le importaba un comino.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle que estaba embarazada. Y tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente.

Pero cada vez que intentaba dar un giro a la conversación, Chiba la interrumpía. De modo que, cuanto estaban tomando el café, decidió soltárselo como fuera.

—Señor Chiba, tengo que decirle una cosa…

—¿Has visto qué hora es? —murmuró él, mirando el reloj—. Será mejor que volvamos a la oficina. Tenemos que sacar el contrato antes de las cinco.

Serena abrió la boca para intentarlo de nuevo, pero el señor Chiba ya se había levantado.

Demasiado tarde. Quizá sería mejor decírselo en la oficina.

Continuara....

* * *

quiero agradecer sus comentarios u alertas espero que sigan leyendo y por supuesto dejando sus comentarios, mil gracias a todos, espero que les guste y pues darien sigue sin saber jajaja, hasta el prox cap


	4. Capitulo 3

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

En este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos por favor léanlo y opinen, disfruten del capitulo y gracias por los rw

**Capítulo 3**

Pero tampoco pudo ser.

Una vez de vuelta en la oficina, había mil cosas que hacer y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Y durante todo el tiempo, una frase se repetía en su cabeza, como un eco: «tienes que decírselo, tienes que decírselo».

Pero no parecía haber tiempo y Serena empezaba a desesperarse. En cualquier momento Darien se daría cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Después de todo era un experto, ¿no? Eso casi le hizo soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

—Serena—la llamó él, casi a la hora de marcharse—. Ven aquí un momento, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo.

Cuando entró en su despacho, vio que Darien estaba sentado en el sofá, no frente al escritorio.

Había llegado el momento. Su jefe lo sabía. Estaba segura. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

Darien Chiba tomó su mano entonces, mirándola a los ojos.

—Serena, me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido un poco más. Es muy importante para mí.

Ella asintió, aunque no sabía por qué. ¿Iba a hablarle de su embarazo o no?

—Porque ahora que... nos conocemos un poco más, creo que puedo confiar en ti.

No. Aquello era otra cosa. No sabía lo de su embarazo. Quería pedirle algo. ¿Qué podría ser?

—Señor Chiba...

—Quiero aprovecharme de nuestra amistad para pedirte un favor muy personal.

Oh, no. No le gustaba nada como sonaba aquello.

—No creo que pueda —dijo Serena entonces, intentando soltar su mano—. De verdad. Las cosas personales no se me dan bien.

Darien sonrió.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Que eres muy profesional.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Normalmente, sí. Pero ahora mismo tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes a resolverlo.

—Ah, ya.

—Pero te ayudará verlo como un asunto profesional. ¿No podrías hacer eso? Mantener la perspectiva, ya sabes.

—Sí, bueno… lo intentaré.

—Te va a sonar muy raro. No puedo darte los detalles, así que tendrás que confiar en mí. Hay una explicación lógica, te lo aseguro —dijo él entonces, mirándola a los ojos—. El hecho es que una mujer de la empresa… está embarazada de mi hijo. Y necesito tu ayuda para encontrarla.

—¿Embarazada? —repitió ella, atónita. ¿Había oído bien?

—Eso es.

—¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿usted no sabe quién es?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Fue por inseminación artificial. En realidad, ha sido un error… Por eso quería que te pusieras en contacto con la clínica Lakeside.

—Ah.

La habitación empezaba a dar vueltas. Y, al mismo tiempo, Serena oía una especie de zumbido. Era como un cántico que repetía: No, no, no…

—He intentado encontrarla, pero no soy capaz. Necesito tu ayuda.

«No, no, no», seguía diciendo el zumbido. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento y empezaba a quedarse sin aire.

—Tú conoces a casi todas las mujeres de la empresa y estoy seguro de que podrías averiguar quién es. Ahora debe de estar embarazada de unos cinco meses…

Serena negó con la cabeza. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—No, no —murmuró, como si pudiera esconder la verdad con esos monosílabos.

Darien la miraba fijamente, pero estaba concentrado en lo que decía y no se dio cuenta de que su reacción era muy extraña. No parecía darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

—Si pudieras preguntar por ahí, hablar con las chicas de la oficina para ver quién está embarazada de cinco meses…

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo. Fue algo involuntario, como un hipo. Entonces se levantó del sofá, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Darien, sorprendido.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Serena se volvió automáticamente para contestar, pero ni siquiera preguntó quién era; tan confusa estaba.

—Es para usted.

Darien tomó el auricular haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Dígame?

Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas y sin saber qué hacer, Serena salió corriendo del despacho.

Darien llegó a su lado antes de que pudiera entrar en el coche y cuando la vio llorando desconsoladamente sintió un absurdo deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Serena, ¿qué te pasa?

Miraba aquellos labios temblorosos que habría deseado besar… Para consolarla, por supuesto.

—Nada.

—Dime qué te pasa. ¿He dicho algo, he hecho algo?

—No —murmuró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tengo que irme… por favor, señor Chiba.

Parecía asustada de algo. ¿De él? No podría soportar la idea de que Serena le tuviera miedo.

—Sé que te ocurre algo. ¿Qué es?

—Nada. No es nada.

Darien levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—Vas a tener que decírmelo.

—No es…

«No es asunto suyo», le hubiera gustado decir. Pero se puso la mano en la boca porque temía que sí era asunto suyo. Aunque no podía decírselo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que irme a casa.

—¿Por qué?

Darien Chiba parecía impaciente, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de preocupación. Tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué no entonces?

—Este es un momento terrible para decírselo, pero yo… yo…

No podía hacerlo. Muda, lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Estás enferma? ¿Enfadada conmigo? ¿Aburrida del trabajo? ¿Vas a divorciarte?

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Estoy embarazada.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Abrió los ojos y lo miró para ver su reacción. Los del hombre parecían oscurecidos y no sabría decir cómo se había tomado la noticia.

—Bueno… pues supongo que debería felicitarte.

—Muchas gracias. Y ahora tengo que irme a casa.

Serena estaba embarazada. Seguramente no tenía nada que ver con él. Después de todo, tenía marido. Además, no se le notaba, de modo que debía de estar embarazada de poco tiempo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su problema, pensó Darien.

—Supongo que estarás deseando llegar a casa para contárselo a tu marido.

Ella abrió la boca para decir que su marido había muerto, pero en el último momento decidió no hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo…

—Voy a llevarte a casa.

—¡No! Puedo ir yo sola.

—Estás muy disgustada y no puedes conducir así —insistió Darien.

Allí pasaba algo raro y pensaba enterarse. Si tenía algo que ver con su marido, podría necesitar ayuda. No sabía por qué pensaba eso, pero el instinto le decía que cuidase de ella y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Unos segundos después estaban al lado del Mercedes descapotable.

—Entra.

—Estoy bien —protestó ella.

—No lo estás. Entra o te meteré yo mismo.

Serena obedeció.

—¡El contrato de Bellingham! —exclamó entonces.

—A la porra el contrato. Tu bienestar es mucho más importante para mí que un maldito contrato.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo y después ella apartó la mirada. Pero no era una rendición y Darien lo sabía.

Sin embargo, también sabía que tenía miedo de algo. ¿Era de su marido o de otra cosa? No estaba seguro, pero iba a llevarla a casa. En aquel momento, que Serena estuviera bien era lo único importante.

Entonces la miró de reojo. Estaba embarazada… Pero no pensaba sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Todas las mujeres con las que había hablado tenían novio o estaban casadas, de modo que los embarazos eran perfectamente naturales. Y ella también estaba casada.

Darien se había puesto a hablar de embarazos cuando seguramente ella acababa de saber que estaba esperando un niño… Era un momento muy emocional. Aunque quizá su marido no quería tener un hijo. Quizá le ocurría algo al feto. Quizá…

Entonces volvió a mirarla de reojo y vio que no llevaba alianza. Antes la llevaba. Lo recordaba porque era igual que la que él le compró a su esposa Esmeralda años atrás. Pero Serena ya no llevaba la alianza…

«No seas idiota», se dijo a sí mismo. «Eso no significaba nada. Muchas mujeres se quitan la alianza. Sobre todo, cuando están embarazadas porque se les hinchan los dedos».

Ella le indicó cómo llegar a su casa y poco después estaban en la puerta de un alto edificio.

—Voy a subir contigo.

—No…

—Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Como quiera.

En silencio, subieron en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y Darien entró tras ella en el apartamento. Era un piso modesto en un edificio que había visto días mejores. Estaba bien decorado, pero había cajas de cartón en el pasillo.

—¿Te mudas de casa?

—Necesito un apartamento más barato. Además, aquí no quieren niños.

Darien hizo una mueca. Él vivía en un lujoso dúplex en el que jamás había oído voces de niños, O no los había o los tenían escondidos.

Siguió mirando alrededor y se percató de algo extraño: no había fotografías de su marido, ni de la boda… Estaba seguro de que ella le escondía algo. ¿Por qué había llorado? ¿Por qué parecía tan angustiada?

—Serena, tienes que decirme la verdad.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¿Dónde está tu marido?

—No tengo marido —suspiró ella entonces—. Murió hace dos años en un accidente.

—Ah, no lo sabía.

—Se lo conté, señor Chiba. Pero supongo que lo ha olvidado.

—¿Tienes novio? —preguntó Darien entonces.

—No.

Él miró su vientre.

—¿De cuántos meses estás?

Serena iba a darse la vuelta sin contestar, pero Darien la tomó del brazo. Le parecía tan frágil, tan delicada, que aflojó la presión para no hacerle daño.

—No puedes estar de cinco meses…

—Me temo que sí.

—¿En la clínica Lakeside? —preguntó él entonces, con la voz rota.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Con el corazón acelerado, Darien miró aquella preciosa cara e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: darle un beso. Un beso suave, solo un roce, pero para él sellaba aquel lazo de la única forma posible.

—No lo sabemos seguro. No lo sabremos hasta el lunes, cuando pueda hablar con la clínica.

Darien asintió. Pero, para él, el misterio estaba resuelto. Había encontrado a su hijo.

Al mismo tiempo, empezaba a preguntarse muchas cosas. Tantas que estaba confundido.

—Vete a casa —dijo Serena entonces, tuteándolo por primera vez—. El lunes lo sabremos seguro y podremos… hablar, supongo.

—¿Estás bien de verdad? Tienes mi número de teléfono, por si acaso…

—Vete, por favor —insistió ella.

—Muy bien.

Darien salió del apartamento y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonriendo. Su hijo era real. Lo había encontrado. Y también había encontrado a la madre.

Pero mientras volvía al coche, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Aquel no era el final de la búsqueda. Solo era el principio. Claramente, su vida iba a dar un cambio radical.

¿Estaba preparado para ello?

Continuara....

* * *

quiero agradecer sus comentarios u alertas espero que sigan leyendo y por supuesto dejando sus comentarios, mil gracias a todos, espero que les guste y pues darien que hará a partir de ahora, hasta el prox cap


	5. Capitulo 4

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

Disfruten del capitulo y gracias por los rw

**Capitulo anterior**

Al mismo tiempo, empezaba a preguntarse muchas cosas. Tantas que estaba confundido.

—Vete a casa —dijo Serena entonces, tuteándolo por primera vez—. El lunes lo sabremos seguro y podremos… hablar, supongo.

—¿Estás bien de verdad? Tienes mi número de teléfono, por si acaso…

—Vete, por favor —insistió ella.

—Muy bien.

Darien salió del apartamento y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sonriendo. Su hijo era real. Lo había encontrado. Y también había encontrado a la madre.

Pero mientras volvía al coche, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Aquel no era el final de la búsqueda. Solo era el principio. Claramente, su vida iba a dar un cambio radical.

¿Estaba preparado para ello?

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

Darien estaba con su hermano en la cocina, mirándolo con expresión angustiada.

Zafiro se encogió de hombros, bostezando.

—Ni idea —contestó por fin, atándose el cinturón del albornoz. Aún no había salido el sol, pero Rei, su mujer, ya había preparado café—. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

Darien vaciló. Había estado una hora metido en el coche, esperando los primeros signos de vida en casa de su hermano. Tenía que hablar con alguien y no sería capaz de dormir hasta que hubiera tomado una decisión.

En cuanto vio luz, llamó a la puerta y Zafiro abrió, sorprendido. Le había contado la historia antes de llegar a la cocina, pero en lugar de darle un consejo, su hermano le preguntaba qué quería hacer. Y ese era el problema. No estaba seguro.

—Llevo horas dándole vueltas al asunto y soy incapaz de tomar una decisión. Necesito un consejo.

Zafiro sirvió dos tazas de café.

—No sé qué decirte. Querías saber quién era la mujer que estaba embarazada de tu hijo y ahora ya lo sabes. Fin de la historia.

Rei carraspeó, pero ninguno de los dos hombres se dio cuenta. Suspirando, ella echó un par de huevos en una sartén.

—De fin de la historia, nada.

—No puedo creer que la madre del niño sea tu ayudante —dijo Zafiro, por enésima vez—. Es increíble, ¿no?

—Desde luego que sí —suspiró Darien.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? —preguntó su hermano entonces, señalando la gabardina arrugada.

Darien se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Fui al club de la calle Grand y tomé un par de copas. Después fui a otro bar…

—¿Has estado conduciendo en esas condiciones?

Sus ojos se encontraron y Darien supo que ambos pensaban en lo mismo: su padre y el problema que tuvo con la bebida. Aunque Zafiro no lo conoció, sabía que el alcohol había destrozado su vida. Nunca hablaban de ello, pero era algo que ambos tenían muy en cuenta.

—No, claro que no. Fui en taxi y luego volví a casa por el coche. Además, no he bebido tanto. Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer con esto del niño?

Rei volvió a carraspear y aquella vez los dos se volvieron. Ella los miró con los ojos entornados, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después, se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre. Por su expresión, parecía pensar que aquella conversación necesitaba un poco de sensatez femenina.

—Muy bien, Darien. Tienes varias opciones. La primera, olvidarte del asunto. Después de todo, esa mujer no te ha pedido que te involucres en su vida, ¿no?

—No, pero…

—Si no hubieras estado investigando, nunca habrías sabido que ese niño era hijo tuyo.

Después de decirlo se quedó en silencio, como esperando que Darien reflexionara.

—Ya, pero…

—Hay una segunda opción —lo interrumpió su cuñada—. Puedes no hacer nada directamente, pero intentar que ese niño tenga todo lo que necesita. De ese modo, podrás seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, sin involucrarte sentimentalmente con tu ayudante.

—Yo creo que esa es la mejor opción…- Murmuro Darien

—O puedes hacer lo que haría un hombre decente: casarte con ella.

—¡Casarme! —exclamó Darien—. No puedo hacer eso. Ya sabes que no quiero volver a casarme nunca más.

—Venga, por favor —suspiró Rei—. Tampoco pensabas tener un hijo. La vida es lo que nos pasa mientras hacemos planes. Pero hay que agarrar al toro por los cuernos.

Él sacudió la cabeza, obstinado.

—De casarme, nada. No quiero casarme otra vez. Solo quiero estar ahí por si el niño me necesita. Quiero verlo crecer —dijo entonces, mirando a Zafiro—. ¿Tú me entiendes?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Yo creo que la segunda opción es la mejor —dijo Darien entonces, mirando a Rei—. Pero no se…

Su cuñada vaciló un momento, insegura.

—Muy bien, eso es lo que quieres hacer. Egoísta, pero comprensible. ¿Y qué vas a darle a cambio?

—¿A quién?

—A la madre del niño.

—Dinero —contestó Darien.

—¡Dinero! —repitió Rei, desdeñosa—. El dinero no vale nada.

Zafiro la miró, ofendido.

—Vaya, muchas gracias.

—Cielo, los niños y yo te agradecemos mucho que traigas dinero a casa, pero podríamos vivir debajo de un puente y te seguiríamos queriendo igual. El dinero no es lo que nos mantiene juntos.

—No —sonrió Zafiro, como tonto—. Es verdad.

Se miraban como dos cachorrillos enamorados y Darien estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar. ¿Tenían que restregarle cuánto se querían? Enfadado, apartó la mirada y esperó a que terminase el interludio amoroso para seguir hablando de sus problemas.

—Esto es un lío —se quejó, tomando un sorbo de café—. Pensé que solo quería saber quién iba a tener un hijo mío. Lo tenía todo planeado en la cabeza… Yo sería esa persona que siempre estaba detrás del escenario para que la vida del niño fuera maravillosa, sin esperar que nadie me diera las gracias…

—Si la hada madrina —lo interrumpió Rei.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada, irritado por el sarcasmo.

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo es Serena?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Es guapa? —preguntó su cuñada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues… sí, es muy guapa.

—¿Tú crees que una mujer así seguirá viuda mucho tiempo? Tarde o temprano encontrará a alguien. Y cuando lo haga, quizá se vaya a vivir a Rusia o a Tahití. ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú entonces?

—Eso sería lo mejor —dijo Zafiro—. Si no te involucras en su vida, ella podrá mantener relaciones sentimentales y conseguir un padre para el niño.

Darien los miró a los dos, confundido. El niño. Su niño.

—Yo soy el padre. Quiero ser el padre.

¿De verdad estaba él diciendo eso? Ni siquiera estaba seguro. ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería? Nunca antes había pensado en tener hijos.

—Pero no quieres casarte con ella, ¿no? —preguntó Rei—. Tú eliges, Darien. Pero si no te casas, no podrás controlar la vida de tu hijo.

Él se quedó pensativo.

—Todo parecía tan simple antes de saber que era Serena… Ahora que sé quién es, todo ha cambiado. Hay demasiadas preguntas, demasiados problemas —suspiró por fin—. No sabía que encontrar la respuesta iba a volverme loco. Las decisiones, las alternativas, las esperanzas, los miedos…

Zafiro y Rei se miraron uno a otro y después soltaron una carcajada.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que es ser padre —sonrió su cuñada—. Y todavía no has vivido lo peor, cielo.

Una hora más tarde, Darien conducía por las vacías calles de Tokio sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Zafiro y Rei lo habían confundido aún más. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nervioso, detuvo el coche para pensar.

Pensaba que lo tenía todo claro, pero el asunto era mucho más complicado de lo que había creído.

Incluso más de lo que le contó a Zafiro y Rei. Después de todo, Serena no era una mujer casada cuya privacidad debía respetar. Dijera lo que dijera, no podía aparecer una vez al año con regalos para el niño, ni abrir una cuenta corriente para él… Serena iba a tener un hijo suyo. Serena Tsukino, la mujer que dirigía la mitad de su vida.

Creía conocerla antes, pero solo porque era muy importante en el trabajo. No se había dado cuenta de cómo su influencia sobre él crecía cada vez más. En realidad, no podía imaginar la vida sin ella.

Y eso era lo más preocupante.

Siempre le había gustado y respetaba mucho su trabajo. Pero era como si hubiera llevado puesto un grueso abrigo durante aquellos dos años. Un abrigo que se había quitado de repente, revelando el cuerpo de una mujer muy sensual.

Y Darien empezaba a mirarla no como a su jefe, sino como a un hombre.

Serena Tsukino le parecía una mujer guapísima. Era una atracción que seguramente había estado siempre allí, sin que se diera cuenta.

Al recordar sus labios cuando la besó… No, no podía desentenderse de la situación. Pero tampoco quería casarse… ¿Entonces?

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Era un hombre decidido y ya era hora de demostrarlo. Muy bien. Cuando llegase al apartamento de Serena, habría tomado una decisión. Y estaría preparado para aceptar las consecuencias.

Serena no había dormido mucho. Su situación se había convertido en sueño y pesadilla al mismo tiempo y no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Aquello daba un poco de miedo.

¿Cómo había ocurrido? Ella deseaba tener un hijo, pero de repente la casualidad más increíble aparecía como una broma del destino. Era asombroso.

Estaba embarazada de su jefe.

Tenía que admitir que su deseo de tener un hijo había incluido que el donante se pareciese un poco a Darien Chiba. Pero jamás deseó que fuera el propio Darien. Y jamás imaginó que podría serlo. ¿Cómo era posible que el donante de esperma fuera precisamente su jefe?

Era una extraña jugarreta del destino, desde luego. No era así como Serena lo había planeado y odiaba sentir que se le escapaban las riendas de su vida.

Además, que hubiera un hombre real nunca había sido parte del sueño. Un hombre real era una complicación. Ella había soñado con tener un hijo, sola, los dos contra el mundo.

Aunque empezaba a admitir que el sueño era un poco irreal, no quería dejarlo escapar. Ese sueño la había hecho feliz durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando llamaron al portero automático supo quién era antes de contestar.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo.

Serena tragó saliva.

—No conozco a nadie que se llame «yo».

—Abre la puerta, por favor —dijo Darien.

—Es muy temprano.

—O muy tarde —replicó él, con el tono ronco de un hombre que no ha dormido nada—. Depende de cómo se mire.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Muy bien. Sube.

Cuando se miró al espejo del pasillo tuvo que contener el deseo de salir corriendo al baño para pintarse un poco. Así era como estaba los sábados por la mañana, el pelo sujeto en una coleta, con chándal.

Sería mejor que la viese en su salsa.

Iba a poner la cafetera, pero con los nervios se le cayó el café y masculló una maldición mientras intentaba limpiarlo a toda prisa.

Estaba histérica. En cierto modo, deseaba aceptar que Darien Chiba se involucrase en su vida. Llevaba mucho tiempo sola y el niño empezaba a convertirse poco a poco en una realidad. Y cada día más, temía no ser capaz de llevarlo adelante. Tener a alguien cerca, alguien que la ayudase en los momentos difíciles, era muy tentador.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Eso salía bien solo en los cuentos de hadas. La vida real no era así. No, aquella era una aventura en la que se había embarcado sola, y sola seguiría. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Cuando se volvió para guardar el paño, tiró una taza y se llevó la mano al corazón. Afortunadamente, era de plástico. Pero de todas formas la puso aún más nerviosa. Y cuando oyó que Darien llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar.

Debía tranquilizarse, se dijo. Pero ¿cómo iba a tranquilizarse si había descubierto que el padre del niño que esperaba era su propio jefe?

Unos segundos después abría la puerta, intentando disimular que tenía el corazón a mil por hora.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —contestó Darien.

—Entra.

Había algo diferente en Darien Chiba aquella mañana y tardó unos segundos en adivinar qué era: parecía feliz. Realmente feliz. Y Serena empezó a sentir miedo.

—Buenos días —sonrió él, mirando su vientre—. No me lo puedo creer. Mi hijo… Llevas ahí dentro a mi hijo. Es un milagro.

Serena frunció el ceño. Darien se quitó la gabardina sin dejar de mirarla, como si estuviera viendo la octava maravilla del mundo.

Se dio cuenta de que no había estado en casa porque llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. La chaqueta del traje estaba arrugada y debía de haberse guardado la corbata en algún bolsillo… pero estaba más guapo que nunca.

—Darien…

—Un milagro —repitió él, con tono reverencial. Y el niño debió de oírlo porque, en ese momento, se movió. Serena se puso una mano en el vientre y cuando sus miradas se encontraron sintió un extraño calor por dentro.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó, apartando los ojos.

—Sí, gracias —sonrió él, sentándose en un taburete frente a la encimera de la cocina—. Supongo que querrás saber cómo ha ocurrido este… accidente.

Desde luego que sí, pensó Serena.

—¿Cómo?

Darien le explicó que había ido a la clínica de reproducción asistida con un amigo que tenía cáncer y que había depositado su propio esperma por recomendación del enfermero, para que su amigo no se sintiera incómodo.

—No lo entiendo —suspiró ella—. Siempre has sido un hombre de negocios con un cerebro rápido y práctico. ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?

—Es como cuando mi cuñada quiere que sus hijos coman algo que no les gusta. Primero lo prueba ella y pone cara de que está riquísimo… así los convence. Drew tenía miedo y se sentía ridículo… por eso sugirieron que lo hiciera yo también. Y me alegré de poder ayudarlo. Pero pensaba llamar a la clínica al día siguiente para que destruyesen el tubito y… se me olvidó. No volví a pensar en ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

En aquel momento le pareció algo sin importancia. Evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Serena escuchó la explicación con un nudo en la garganta. Aquello era como de película.

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de que había una… receptora?

—Llamé hace un par de semanas para decirles que destruyeran el tubito y entonces me dijeron que mi donación había sido usada por una mujer precisamente de mi empresa.

—¿Por qué te contaron eso?

—No querían darme el nombre de la receptora y los amenacé con todo tipo de demandas. Pero solo conseguí que me dijeran eso.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Me volví loco intentando encontrar a esa mujer y cuando me enteré de que eras tú…

—La coincidencia es increíble.

—¿Por qué fuiste a la clínica Lakeside? —preguntó Darien entonces.

—Porque deseaba tener un hijo. Y no quería casarme otra vez.

—¿Qué piensa tu familia?

—No tengo familia. Mis padres murieron hace unos años y no tengo hermanos. De modo que somos solo el niño y yo.

Darien sonrió.

—El niño y tú. Y ahora, yo.

Serena no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué no lo quería en su pequeña familia? ¿Qué solo era un accidente? No, eso era demasiado cruel. Aunque cierto.

—Mira, he pensado una cosa —dijo él entonces—. Iremos a la clínica el lunes para comprobar que no nos equivocamos. Pero los dos sabemos que no, ¿verdad?

—Pues…

—Dejarás tu trabajo en la empresa —siguió Darien, bajando del taburete para pasear por la habitación—. Y te irás a un dúplex que ha quedado libre en mi edificio. Yo contrataré la empresa de mudanzas para que no tengas que hacer nada. No quiero que cargues con peso. Y creo que lo mejor sería contratar a una persona que cuidase de ti y que pudiera cuidar del niño después. Mientras tanto, empezaremos a buscar una casa en las afueras.

Serena parpadeó, atónita. Ella estaba buscando un apartamento más barato y economizando de todas las formas posibles y Darien Chiba le ofrecía un futuro de ensueño. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo…

—Mira, yo…

—Por supuesto, los dos queremos lo mejor para el niño. Eso es lo más importante.

Por supuesto. El niño. ¿Cómo no iba a querer ella lo mejor para su hijo? Quizá Darien tenía razón. Después de todo, ella estaba completamente sola. Quizá sería mejor aceptar su oferta…

—No sé…

—Supongo que necesitarás ropa para estos meses, ¿no? Y tengo un amigo que es ginecólogo. Le pediré cita esta misma mañana.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Qué fácil sería aceptar todo eso, dejar que él eligiera, que él tomara el control, que pagase las facturas… Todos sus problemas se evaporarían y podría relajarse por fin.

Entonces, de repente, vio el rostro de Seiya. Sus ojos fríos, su expresión desaprobadora… Serena sintió un escalofrío. Pero Darien era completamente diferente. Él era bueno, generoso. Quería lo mejor para el niño y para ella. Eso era evidente.

—Voy a darte algo de dinero para cubrir los primeros gastos —dijo entonces, sacando un talonario del bolsillo—. Esta va a ser una aventura maravillosa.

Serena tenía la boca seca. Tomó el cheque y se quedó mirándolo, confusa. Era una cantidad enorme, más de lo que ella ganaba al mes. Pero eso no podía pasar. No podía permitir que Darien la controlase como lo había hecho Seiya.

—No puedo, lo siento —dijo, rompiendo el cheque, por la mitad.

Él la miró, perplejo.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que llegas demasiado tarde? —preguntó Serena entonces, intentando disimular el temblor en su voz.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Llevo cinco meses embarazada, Darien. Tú apareces de repente y, en un segundo, quieres hacerte cargo de todo. ¿Por qué crees que puedes dirigir mi vida?

—No quiero dirigir tu vida. Quiero ayudarte.

—Estás intentando controlarme.

—¿Qué?

Su tono era menos irritado que sorprendido. Pero Serena sabía que debía mantenerse firme.

—El niño es mío —dijo entonces—. Puede que también sea tuyo… en cierto modo. Y, en ese caso, no me importaría que fueras una influencia masculina en su vida. Te admiro mucho, Darien. Pero soy yo quien toma decisiones sobre la vida de mi hijo.

Esperaba una confrontación, esperaba tener que discutir. Seiya y ella se habían peleado desde el primer día de su matrimonio. Serena odiaba los enfrentamientos e intentaba evitarlos. Por eso Seiya dirigió su relación. Y no pensaba dejar que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Pero cuando miró a Darien, en sus ojos no vio furia ni enfado. Vio otra cosa… algo que no podía reconocer.

—Sere —dijo él entonces, tomando su mano—. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la muerte de tu marido?

—¿Mi marido?

—Eres demasiado joven y supongo que lo querías mucho. Supongo que aún no te has acostumbrado a la idea de que lo has perdido y… ¿crees que dejar que yo te eche una mano es ser desleal a tu difunto marido?

Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Si él supiera…

—No, no es nada de eso.

—Has dicho que no hay ningún hombre en tu vida —sonrió Darien.

Qué fácil sería dejarse llevar. Qué fácil sería dejar que él hiciera todos los planes.

—Es verdad, no hay ningún hombre.

—Entonces, yo seré ese hombre. Necesitas uno… bueno tú no, tu hijo —dijo él entonces, con típica confianza masculina—. No sé cómo vas a detenerme.

—No quiero detenerte… del todo.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Darien Chiba no era Seiya Kuo, pero era un hombre y no podía dejar que dirigiese su vida como lo habían hecho otros hombres. Tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerlo sin convertirlo en un enemigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darien soltó su mano y se quedó mirando algo con expresión perpleja.

—¿Ropa de niño? —murmuró, inclinándose para mirar lo que había en una caja—. ¿Ya has comprado ropa para el niño?

—Sí, claro.

Él le mostró una camisetita azul.

—¿De verdad son tan pequeños? —murmuró, incrédulo.

—Los recién nacidos son aún más pequeños.

Darien miró de nuevo la camiseta, imaginando el cuerpecillo que la llevaría puesta. Entonces se fijó en el color.

—¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé?

A pesar de todo, Serena sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Era maravilloso poder compartir su alegría con alguien.

—Sí, es un niño.

—Un niño —repitió él, maravillado—. Un niño. Se recordaba a sí mismo con su padre. Y recordaba el dolor que sintió al perderlo. Recordaba cómo su madre empezó a trabajar, dejándolo con una niñera, cómo había esperado a un padre que nunca más volvió…

Cuando se convirtió en adulto, pensó que su madre había esperado poco para volver a casarse. Pero, aunque le tenía cariño a su padrastro, siempre le pareció un intruso.

Y siguió esperando que su padre volviera a casa. A veces sentía que aún seguía esperándolo.

Entonces miró a Serena. Le gustaba aquel mechón de pelo que escapaba de su coleta, le gustaba la curva de sus pechos bajo el jersey, sus pies envueltos en gruesos calcetines… Le habría gustado abrazarla.

No tenían ese tipo de relación y a ella le parecería raro. Incluso podría asustarse.

Pero tenía que decir algo.

—Creo que sé lo que tenemos que hacer.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tenemos que casarnos. Sé que eso no entraba en tus planes, pero la vida es así de rara, ¿no? Sí, tenemos que casamos. No hay otra salida.

Continuara....

* * *

quiero agradecer sus comentarios u alertas espero que sigan leyendo y por supuesto dejando sus comentarios, mil gracias a todos, espero que les guste y pues darien que hará a partir de ahora, hasta el prox cap


	6. Capitulo 5

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

Disfruten del capitulo que la verdad esta bien loco y gracias por los rw

**Capitulo anterior**

Y siguió esperando que su padre volviera a casa. A veces sentía que aún seguía esperándolo.

Entonces miró a Serena. Le gustaba aquel mechón de pelo que escapaba de su coleta, le gustaba la curva de sus pechos bajo el jersey, sus pies envueltos en gruesos calcetines… Le habría gustado abrazarla.

No tenían ese tipo de relación y a ella le parecería raro. Incluso podría asustarse.

Pero tenía que decir algo.

—Creo que sé lo que tenemos que hacer.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tenemos que casarnos. Sé que eso no entraba en tus planes, pero la vida es así de rara, ¿no? Sí, tenemos que casamos. No hay otra salida.

**Capitulo 5**

Ya tenían el veredicto. Y sus sospechas se habían visto confirmadas. Era oficial. Darien y Serena volvieron de la clínica Lakeside y subieron a la oficina en completo silencio. Entraron en el despacho de Darien sin decir una palabra y después de sentarse, se miraron el uno al otro.

Él tragó saliva. Sabía en su corazón que era cierto y, sin embargo, que el director de la clínica se lo corroborase lo dejó con un nudo en la garganta.

De alguna forma, el destino se había hecho cargo de sus vidas. En alguna parte, un ángel travieso debía de estar partiéndose de risa.

—Bueno… —murmuró, sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno —repitió Serena, con expresión incrédula.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? —preguntó Darien, mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Lo entiendes? Hagamos lo que hagamos, vayamos donde vayamos, a partir de ahora tú y yo estaremos atados para siempre.

Ella lo miró, sin saber qué decir. Para siempre. El futuro parecía alargarse hasta la eternidad.

—Darien…

—¿Lo ves? Por eso creo que deberíamos casarnos.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó ella, exasperada—. No hables de matrimonio.

Pero Darien no pensaba rendirse. Quería casarse con ella. Llevaba desde el sábado intentando convencerla de que era lo mejor y estaba seguro de que solo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Después de todo, se había convencido a sí mismo. Y si había alguien en contra del matrimonio, era él.

El problema era que el argumento que lo había convencido no funcionaba con Serena. Cada vez que tenía dudas, Darien recordaba el comentario de Rei: «Si no te casas, no podrás controlar la vida de tu hijo».

Sabía por su experiencia en los negocios que Rei tenía razón. Sin un asiento en el consejo de administración, no se tiene derecho a decidir el destino de la empresa. Sin un libro de familia, no podría decidir el destino de su hijo.

Caso cerrado. Un libro de familia para llevar, por favor.

—Serena, vamos a ser padres. Todo irá mucho mejor si además somos pareja.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero apartó la mirada enseguida.

—¿Por qué necesitamos casarnos?

—Porque vamos a tener un hijo.

Serena cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego se levantó para tomar un archivo de la mesa, que guardó en el armario. Entonces miró alrededor, buscando algo que ordenar. Pero el despacho estaba muy bien organizado.

Al final, volvió a mirar a Darien, que estaba observándola, interrogante.

—¿No podemos seguir como hasta ahora? A mí me gusta mucho trabajar contigo. Nos llevamos muy bien y… en realidad, ya somos un equipo. ¿No podemos seguir así?

Cuando lo miraba de esa forma, con aquellos ojos tan claros, tan cautivadores y llenos de emoción, Darien le habría dado todo lo que pidiera. Pero no aquello. Aquello era lo único que no podía darle.

—No podemos. Es imposible. Vas a tener un hijo mío y, por eso, todo ha cambiado.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a pasear por el despacho, sintiéndose enjaulada. Pero aún no estaba preparada para admitir la derrota.

—Podemos intentarlo. Yo trabajaré hasta que esté a punto de dar a luz y después podría traer al niño a la guardería. Para entonces, ya estará montada…

—La guardería —repitió él, pensativo—. No puedes contar con la guardería.

—¿Por qué no?

Darien se levantó entonces.

—Lo que dices es muy ingenuo y tú lo sabes. Las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora. El niño lo cambia todo.

Sí, por supuesto. Tenía razón. El niño lo cambiaba todo.

El niño de Darien.

Serena había querido tener un hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola, aunque tuviera que ahorrar y economizar para poder criarlo.

¿Cómo podía explicarle eso? ¿Cómo podía explicarle que su hijo era tan importante para ella que no podía dejar que nadie más tomara el control de su vida? No podía decirle que no quería casarse porque quería el niño para ella sola. Era demasiado tarde para eso.

«Ingenua» la había llamado Darien. Y tenía razón. Tomaba decisiones impulsivas sin pensar en las consecuencias… ¿Rechazarlo sería otro error?

—Las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora —insistió él—. Todo tiene que cambiar, Serena.

—Sí —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llevar el asunto?

Estaban muy cerca y Serena no quería perder la perspectiva. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando Darien Chiba estaba tan cerca, cuando podía oler el aroma de su colonia masculina…

Y en aquel momento era peor que nunca; incluso empezaba a marearse.

—Creo que necesitamos tiempo para pensar las cosas con tranquilidad —dijo, con toda la firmeza de que era capaz.

—No hay tiempo —replicó él, tomándola en sus brazos—. Vamos a casarnos.

—No podemos —insistió Serena. La sensación de fuerza y masculinidad era tan potente que empezaba a ver borroso, pero tenía que conservar la calma—. Darien, mira… no nos queremos.

Él dio un paso atrás.

—No, no nos queremos, es verdad. Nunca he dicho que así fuera.

Ella miró los ojos oscuros. No había querido hacerle daño. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que estaba herido? Solo era la verdad. ¿No pensaría…?

—Es lógico que no nos queramos. Hasta hace dos días solo eras mi jefe.

—No nos queremos —repitió Darien—. Pero nos caemos muy bien. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Y los dos tenemos los mismos objetivos. Queremos a este niño y deseamos lo mejor para él.

—Sí.

Darien se apoyó en el escritorio, de brazos cruzados.

—Mira, Serean. Me casé por amor la primera vez, O pensé que era amor… Y no funcionó.

Ella asintió. Lo entendía muy bien.

—Lo siento.

—La mujer que iba a hacerme feliz convirtió mi vida en un infierno —suspiró Darien entonces, haciendo una mueca—. Bueno, no fue tan horrible, pero el amor desaparece en cuanto conoces de verdad a la otra persona. Así que no me digas lo importante que es. El amor es como la cereza del pastel. Puedes pasar sin ella si la tarta tiene todo lo necesario.

A pesar de todo, Serena tuvo que reír al escuchar aquello.

—¿Y tú crees que tenemos suficientes ingredientes para hacer una buen pastel?

—Yo creo que sí.

—Pues habrá que cruzar los dedos.

Él sonrió entonces, algo más relajado. Pero había un brillo en sus ojos que le hizo apartar la mirada. Un brillo que no conocía, que la asustaba.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te casaste por amor?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y no funcionó como esperabas?

Serena se mordió los labios.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Tiene mucho que ver. El amor es una emoción volátil. Se enciende como una llama… y se apaga exactamente igual.

Ella no quería creerlo, a pesar de su propia experiencia. Era una idea demasiada cínica. Si uno no puede esperar la magia del amor, ¿qué puede esperar en la vida?

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella.

—Llevamos dos años trabajando juntos y nos llevamos muy bien —dijo entonces, tomándola por los hombros—. Podemos hacerlo, Sere. Solo hace falta un poco de voluntad.

No, ella necesitaba mucho más que eso. Necesitaba garantías.

Y también necesitaba hacer algo para que no le temblasen las piernas cada vez que Darien la tocaba.

El teléfono sonó entonces y ambos dieron un respingo. Darien descolgó y Serena intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para irse a su despacho, pero él se lo impidió con un gesto.

—Espera un momento, Kevin —dijo, pulsando el botón de llamada en espera—. Tenemos que hacer planes, Serena. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

—¿Por qué tenemos que…?

—Porque la gente empezará a darse cuenta de… la situación —contestó Darien, impaciente—. Decidamos lo que decidamos, ¿no crees que sería mejor hacerlo antes de que empiecen los rumores?

Tenía razón. Pronto la gente empezaría a darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada… si no se habían dado cuenta ya.

—El viernes. Lo decidiré el viernes.

Él asintió, suspirando.

—Muy bien. El viernes entonces.

Serenae tenía cita con el ginecólogo el jueves. Había pensado decirle a Darien que fuera con ella, pero al final decidió que no era buena idea.

—¿No crees que debería ir contigo? —preguntó él, que últimamente parecía leer sus pensamientos.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo me toman la tensión, me pesan y me hacen análisis?

—Pues…

—Cuando llegue el momento y hayamos tomado una decisión, vendrás conmigo a la consulta. Pero todavía no.

Serena vio un brillo de rebeldía en los ojos azul oscuro, pero Darien no dijo nada.

Lo curioso fue que, mientras estaba guardando los papeles en el cajón del escritorio, parecía ansioso por librarse de ella.

—¿No se hace tarde para la cita? —le preguntó, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta—. No querrás llegar tarde por culpa de un atasco.

—No te preocupes. La consulta está muy cerca de aquí —contestó Serena—. Ann y Setsuna se encargarán del teléfono.

Las dos secretarias estaban en el despacho de al lado, suficientemente cerca para que Darien pudiera llamarlas si las necesitaba.

Serena se puso el abrigo y, al volverse, comprobó que Darien seguía esperando.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Le parecía tan guapo, tan alto y fuerte apoyado en la puerta… Pero había algo en su expresión que la hacía reír. Le recordaba a un crío escondiendo algo.

—Nada —contestó él—. Nada en absoluto. Venga, márchate. Y llámame si tienes algún problema.

—Muy bien.

Lo miró durante un segundo con expresión recelosa y después se encogió de hombros.

Pero una vez en el ascensor no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

—Darien Chiba… ¿qué estás planeando? Era asombroso cómo su relación había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Siempre le había gustado trabajar para él. Le gustaba el ambiente de la oficina, la responsabilidad… Tenían una relación extraordinaria, muy profesional. Se respetaban el uno al otro y Serena se sentía orgullosa de ello. Durante dos años, pensó que las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Pero se había equivocado. Las cosas eran un poco más enloquecidas… y mucho más interesantes. A pesar de que seguía indecisa, había un nuevo afecto entre ellos que la llenaba de emoción. Y pensar que Darien estaría a su lado para ayudarla con el niño era un tremendo alivio.

Mientras caminaba por el aparcamiento, tuvo que admitir que era mejor tenerlo a su lado que estar sola. La idea de familia había sostenido a la civilización durante miles de años por una razón muy sencilla: porque funcionaba. Una madre, un padre, un hijo. Cierta gente podía conseguirlo sin alguno de los progenitores, pero era más difícil.

¿Por qué quería ella hacerlo más difícil? Darien era un buen hombre y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Más que eso. Era el padre del niño.

Pero seguía teniendo un miedo que no le podía confesar. ¿Cambiaría Darien como lo hizo Seiya? El cariñoso novio se convirtió en un frío y manipulador marido…

Darien era diferente… ¿o no? ¿Estaba ciega a propósito para ver solo lo que quería ver?

¿Cómo podía estar segura?

Darien esperó cinco minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que Serena hubiera entrado en el coche. Después, se puso en acción. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Hotaru, del departamento de reparto.

—Muy bien. Se ha ido. Ya puedes subir las cosas.

Después de colgar, miró alrededor con una sonrisa. Nunca antes le había prestado atención al día de San Valentín. Y seguramente no volvería a hacerlo. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía ilusionado aquel día.

De debajo del escritorio sacó un enorme pingüino de peluche con un corazón bordado en el que estaba escrito: Feliz día de San Valentín.

Lo dejó en la silla de Serena, sonriendo. Parecía que un señor con esmoquin hubiera ocupado su puesto.

—Muy mono. A las mujeres les gustan estas cosas.

El pingüino pareció asentir y Darien salió al pasillo para encontrarse con Hotaru y James Levy en el pasillo. Entre los dos llevaban un carro lleno de flores, globos y corazones de todos los materiales. James, un aprendiz recién contratado en la empresa, lo miraba todo con cara de susto.

Darien miró de uno a otro y se puso firme. Aquella era una operación militar y hacía falta estrategia para que todo saliera bien.

—Muy bien. Las flores van en la mesa. Las pondremos en estos cuatro jarrones. Los globos, atados al escritorio. Los caramelos en las cajitas de cristal con forma de corazón. James, ponte a trabajar.

Hotaru empujó el carro hasta la oficina y empezó a sacar las cosas que el señor Chiba había escondido en el departamento de reparto durante aquella semana.

—Muy bien, jefe.

No hizo preguntas, pero lo miraba con una curiosidad imposible de disimular. Mientras colocaba las flores, lo observó colgando una pancarta en la puerta. Y, por fin, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la discreción.

—¿Hay alguna razón especial para esta fiesta?

Darien la miró con frialdad.

—No, ninguna —murmuró, colocando un grupo de globos en el perchero—. Es el día de San Valentín, ¿no? ¿Es que no está todo el mundo celebrándolo?

—A lo grande, no —contestó Hotaru—. Pero supongo que esta es una nueva faceta de su vida.

—No te metas donde no te llaman —dijo él, impaciente.

—Esto se llama enamorarse, ¿no? ¿Qué ha sido del cínico señor Chiba?

—Sigue aquí —respondió Darien—. Esto es para Serena, mi ayudante. Se merece algo especial. Y no empieces a imaginar cosas.

—¿Quién, yo? Mis labios están sellados.

—Y también lo estará tu suerte si no te callas.

—¡Amenazas! Esto debe de ser muy serio.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Siberia? Puedo enviarte allí ahora mismo. Tengo contactos.

Hotaru levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Si cree que puede mantener esto en secreto, se equivoca. Seguro que ahora mismo toda la empresa está comentándolo.

—¿Cómo? Si aún no hemos terminado de decorar la oficina…

—La gente siempre se entera de estas cosas.

Darien la miró, receloso. Pero la taimada Hotaru sonrió dulcemente mientras salía al pasillo con el carrito.

Él se quedó colocando corazones y pronto la oficina empezó a parecer el escaparate de unos grandes almacenes.

Nunca había hecho algo parecido y le gustaba.

Pero había llegado el momento para la _pice de résistance_. Darien sacó una tarjeta del cajón de su escritorio. No había sido fácil encontrar una que hablase de sentimientos sin hablar de amor y, después de mucho buscar, descubrió una con las palabras:

_El día de San Valentín es para corazones llenos de ternura._

Hablaba de cariño, pero no de amor. Perfecto. Bajo el mensaje, Darien había escrito:

_Un niño nos ha robado el corazón y ha cambiado nuestra vida. Vivamos la vida juntos, Sere._

Colocó la tarjeta al lado del pingüino y después volvió a su despacho, nervioso. ¿Cuánto duraría la consulta del ginecólogo? No tenía ni idea. Pero no iba a poder trabajar hasta que ella volviera. De modo que esperó.

Y esperó.

Trabajó un poco, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando hacia el pasillo cada vez que oía la campanita del ascensor.

Era curioso, pero parecía haber más tráfico del normal aquel día. Además de su oficina, en aquel piso solo estaban la sala de juntas, la biblioteca y un par de despachos. Sin embargo, Darien vio mucha gente asomando la cabeza en la oficina de Serena. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una atracción turística.

—Hotaru, te la vas a cargar —murmuró, aunque sabía que era una vana amenaza.

¿Cómo iba a despedirla por ayudarlo a llenar la oficina de globos? ¿Y quién habría creído que Darien Chiba haría eso? Era lógico que los empleados pasaran por allí como si se tratase de un circo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, se preguntó entonces. Desde que supo que iba a tener un hijo actuaba como un hombre al que le hubieran trasplantado el cerebro. Y entonces, cuando Serena apareció en escena, el lío se hizo aún mayor.

Se sentía como una persona diferente, como si los extraterrestres estuvieran controlando su cerebro. Se portaba como un crío… ¡Incluso le había pedido que se casara con él!

Una vez juró que no volvería a casarse. Su matrimonio con Esmeralda había sido desastroso. Al principio, le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo… pero también era la más avara. Quizá se casó con él por amor, pero lo que más le interesaba era el dinero y cuando Darien se negó a que siguiera derrochando, se marchó a buscar otro más generoso.

Sabía que había matrimonios felices en el mundo. Su hermano y Rei, por ejemplo. Y el matrimonio de su madre con el padre de Zafiro también fue muy feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa profunda convicción de que el matrimonio era un engaño?

Se había torturado a sí mismo con esas preguntas durante años y, por fin, decidió que era culpa suya. Todo el mundo parecía desilusionarlo al final. Por dentro, seguía siendo aquel niño que esperaba a su padre… aunque eso no ocurriría jamás.

Y allí estaba, dispuesto a casarse otra vez a pesar de todo. Sabía por experiencia que el matrimonio no aseguraba permanencia, pero estar casados cuando naciera el niño le daría tranquilidad.

Él sería el padre en todos los papeles y no habría lugar para dudas. Y un niño no lo abandonaría. Al menos, hasta que tuviera dieciocho años.

Serena supo que pasaba algo en cuanto llegó al aparcamiento. El guarda que normalmente la saludaba con una media sonrisa, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, señorita Tsukino. ¿De vuelta tan pronto?

—Sí —contestó ella, mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no —contestó el hombre. Pero el brillo de sus ojos le decía otra cosa.

Unazuki, la recepcionista, la miró también con una sonrisa particular.

—Buenas tardes, Sere.

—Hola —murmuró ella, dirigiéndose directamente a los ascensores.

Unazuki apenas la había saludado levantando su pintada ceja en los dos años que llevaba allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Dos mujeres a las que no conocía entraron tras ella en el ascensor y, por las risitas, supo que habían estado hablando de ella.

¿Habrían empezado a correr los rumores?

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso trece y las dos mujeres salieron, sin dejar de mirarla. Moly su amiga, iba por el pasillo y la saludó con la mano.

—Hola, Sere. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

—Lo mismo digo —dijo ella, mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor. ¿Era su imaginación o Moly también estaba riéndose?

El día de San Valentín… Se le había olvidado. Además, los empleados de Chiba, S.A. no solían celebrar ese día. Al menos, desde que trabajaba allí. Aunque quizá decidió ignorarlo porque sabía que nadie le regalaría una tarjeta.

Pero quizá era eso por lo que la gente actuaba de forma tan rara.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso catorce y, como no había nadie en el pasillo, Serena pulsó el botón que cerraba las puertas, pero antes de que se cerrasen vio varias cabezas asomando a las puertas de los despachos. «Es ella». «Esa es», decían.

Seren se puso como un tomate. Entonces vio a Hotaru en el pasillo.

—No he sido yo, te lo juro.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No me culpes a mí…

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron sin que pudiera preguntar. Y cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso quince, donde estaba su oficina, Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Todo el pasillo estaba lleno de globos y corazones rojos. Y rosas y claveles. Y una pancarta que decía: Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Oh, no —murmuró, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Era lógico que todo el edificio estuviera murmurando. Aquello era horrible. ¿Por qué no lo había anunciado en los periódicos? ¿Por qué no había puesto un letrero de neón? ¿Estaba loco?

—Darien —murmuró. Y, de repente, él salió del despacho con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo Darien, ofreciéndole una caja de bombones en forma de corazón—. ¿Sabes que me gustas mucho?

Ella lo miró, atónita. ¿Qué podía decir? En sus ojos había un brillo de humor, pero también de expectación. Quería que le gustase la sorpresa. Y… en fin, ¿por qué no?

Nadie había hecho algo así por ella en toda su vida.

Cuando se fijó en el pingüino que parecía esperarla en la silla del despacho no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una fiesta de San Valentín. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—No sabía que te gustasen las fiestas.

Darien dejó la caja de bombones sobre la mesa y la abrazó.

—Cena conmigo esta noche. He reservado mesa en _Le Jardin_.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. En sus ojos había mucho afecto, pero no le daba ningún miedo.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora, tenemos que besarnos —anunció Darien entonces, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Él la miró, todo inocencia.

—Es la tradición. Un beso en el día de San Valentín.

—Pero Darien, yo no sé…

—Yo sí.

Debería haber sido un besito, apenas un roce cariñoso, un recordatorio de que eran amigos y tenían algo en común. Nada particularmente sensual. Sabía que eso era lo que él quería también. Lo veía en sus ojos. Y, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Cuando los labios del hombre rozaron los suyos, su boca se abrió de forma tan natural como se abre una flor. Sabía a primavera y también a algo oscuro, excitante y un poco aterrador.

Entonces dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por aquel beso inesperado. Habría deseado acariciarlo, tocarlo, devorarlo como si fuera un ser hambriento que necesitaba sobrevivir. Y dentro de ella se encendió un fuego que la quemaba hasta el alma.

—Darien… —murmuró, horrorizada ante aquella repentina oleada de deseo.

Los ojos del hombre parecían nublados, pero intentó sonreír.

—Será mejor que no volvamos a besarnos.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Había sentido lo mismo que ella? ¿O se refería a que se había puesto tontamente romántica?

Serena tragó saliva, intentando disimular la emoción. Tenía que alejarse de Darien. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si él insistía en casarse?

Entonces recordó algo.

—Yo también tengo un regalo de San Valentín para ti —dijo, con una sonrisa trémula, sacando del bolso una ecografía—. La verdad, es un regalo para los dos. Este es nuestro niño.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, la primera vez que aceptaba que el niño era de los dos.

Y la expresión de Darien cuando miró la ecografía le dijo lo importante que eso era para él. Serena se derritió.

¿Cómo no iba a emocionarla aquel hombre?

Continuara....

* * *

quiero agradecer sus comentarios u alertas espero que sigan leyendo y por supuesto dejando sus comentarios, mil gracias a todos, espero que les guste y pues, hasta el prox cap espero actualizar prono es que tengo un pproblemita en casa con el internet y eso de handar cargando siempre con la compu es algo pesado pero pasenla bien estos dias ya que muchos estamos de vacaciones bye


	7. Capitulo 6

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

Disfruten del capitulo que la verdad esta bien loco y gracias por los rw

**Capitulo anterior**

Serena tragó saliva, intentando disimular la emoción. Tenía que alejarse de Darien. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si él insistía en casarse?

Entonces recordó algo.

—Yo también tengo un regalo de San Valentín para ti —dijo, con una sonrisa trémula, sacando del bolso una ecografía—. La verdad, es un regalo para los dos. Este es nuestro niño.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, la primera vez que aceptaba que el niño era de los dos.

Y la expresión de Darien cuando miró la ecografía le dijo lo importante que eso era para él. Serena se derritió.

¿Cómo no iba a emocionarla aquel hombre?

**Capítulo 6**

La cena en _Le Jardin_ fue estupenda. Pidieron lenguado con crema de langosta mientras escuchaban canciones de Edith Piaf cantadas por una mujer vestida de negro.

—¿A que es muy romántico? —oyeron que decía alguien en la mesa de al lado—. Es como estar en París en los años cuarenta.

Serena sonrió.

—Tiene razón. Pero ¿por qué es romántico que te recuerden la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

—Quizá porque era un tiempo en el que la gente creía en algo y sabían por lo que estaban luchando. No había dudas, no había remordimientos —contestó Darien.

Ella lo miró, escéptica.

—Supongo que la gente no sería muy diferente de como es ahora.

—Quizá no. Pero esa es la imagen que tenemos de aquel tiempo. Y todos deseamos tener certeza en la vida. ¿No crees?

—No tener dudas —murmuró Serena, con los ojos ensombrecidos. Sí, eso estaría bien.

El _sumiller_ sirvió una copa de vino para que Darien la probase. Parecía muy cómodo en aquel sitio. Y estaba tan guapo a la luz de las velas… Era el retrato del perfecto caballero, alguien que pertenecía a la elite de la sociedad.

¿Qué hacía ella allí?, se preguntó entonces.

Darien Chiba era un hombre maravilloso. Siempre lo había sabido. Y también sabía que era una persona afectuosa y divertida. No podía dejar de pensar qué feliz sería con un hombre como él si…

Era una pena que no la amase. Llevaban dos años trabajando juntos y estaba segura de que nunca había pensado en ella de forma romántica, ni una sola vez. Las cosas habían cambiado, por supuesto. Pero solo por el niño. Darien quería un hijo, su hijo.

Y no podía culparlo por ello.

Él aprobó el vino y después la miró, interrogante.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¡Bailar! —repitió Serena, asombrada.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza bailar con Darien, pero la exclamación le salió como si estuviera entusiasmada. Incluso el _sumiller_ sonrió.

Serena se puso colorada, pero no protestó cuando Darien la llevó a la pista. La imitadora de Edith Piaf había desaparecido y en el escenario tocaba una orquesta que la hacía sentir como si estuviera bailando en un café parisino lleno de humo, con mujeres que guardaban una navaja en la liga.

Allí no había humo, pero sus emociones empezaban a ser embriagadoras. Y cuando Darien la estrechó en sus brazos, se puso tensa.

Su cálido aliento en el cuello, la fuerza de sus brazos… si cerraba los ojos podía oír los latidos de su corazón. ¿O era el suyo? No estaba segura. Solo sabía que latía al ritmo de la música y que tenía que concentrarse para no perder la cabeza.

Si pudiera olvidar que estaba embarazada, si pudiera flotar en la fantasía de «no tener dudas», si pudiera creer que Darien la amaba… podría disfrutar de todo aquello.

La música paró poco después, pero Darien seguía abrazándola. Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Había algo oscuro y tempestuoso en ellos, algo que parecía tocar su alma.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era. La deseaba. El baile, la proximidad, habían revelado un deseo que no creía posible. Y que la ahogaba.

—Vamos —dijo él con voz ronca—. Seguramente ya estarán a punto de traernos la cena.

Serena lo miró, intentando disimular los nervios. Pero estaba segura de lo que había visto. La deseaba. A menos que estuviera loca, a menos que estuviera engañándose a sí misma.

Volvieron a sentarse a la mesa y charlaron mientras comían, riendo y contándose anécdotas. Cuando terminaron de cenar, siguieron escuchando a la cantante francesa mientras tomaban café.

Y entonces Darien se inclinó hacia ella.

—Sigues resistiéndote a la idea del matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—Darien…

—Espera un momento. Ya sé que sí. Pero debo intentar convencerte. Tienes que darme una oportunidad.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Serena.

—Nuestra relación profesional es estupenda. El matrimonio sería una extensión de eso. Una sociedad, un arreglo comercial. No esperaremos nada del otro —dijo Darien, tomando su mano—. Tú misma lo has dicho. No estamos enamorados.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, preguntándose si no se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorándose de él. Cuanto más lo trataba, más razones encontraba para amarlo.

Cuando dijo que no estaban enamorados estaba intentando defenderse, intentando que no le robase el corazón. Pero era inútil. ¿De verdad Darien no se daba cuenta de las emociones que despertaba en ella?

—No creo que…

—¿No ves que no estar enamorados nos da libertad? Yo creo que la gente se equivoca cuando espera demasiado del otro, cuando son poco realistas. Si llegamos a un acuerdo, sabiendo lo que cada uno puede aportar a esa relación, ¿cómo podemos equivocarnos?

—Ya, claro —murmuró ella.

—Esto es muy importante para mí. Más de lo que había imaginado —dijo Darien entonces, con los ojos oscurecidos—. Nunca pensé que tendría hijos y tampoco que volvería a casarme.

Serena asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que su primer matrimonio había sido un desastre, pero no conocía los detalles.

—Yo tampoco lo había pensado.

—Cuando me dijeron que iba a tener un hijo, fue como… como si me golpeara un rayo. Nunca soñé que fuera a importarme tanto. Me quedé abrumado. Y entonces, cuando descubrí que tú eras la madre… —Darien no pudo terminar la frase, emocionado—. En fin, que me pareció perfecto. Es una jugarreta del destino, pero… una jugarreta maravillosa. Me caes muy bien, te respeto y tu hijo necesita un padre. Así que supongo que yo soy el más adecuado.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta. Si decía algo se echaría a llorar. Y entonces se sentiría como una idiota. De modo que se quedó muda.

—No estoy pidiendo demasiado. De hecho, quiero darte más de lo que estoy dispuesto a pedir.

Tenía razón, pensó ella… Estaba actuando como si tuviera que mantener las distancias, como si Darien quisiera robarle a su hijo. Pero no era así. Todo lo contrario. Él quería ofrecerle seguridad, protección y un padre para un niño que había esperado criar sola. ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo?

Y sin embargo… sin embargo…

Veía de nuevo el rostro de Seiya, oía las feas palabras cortándola como un cuchillo, recordaba lo triste que se sentía, cómo lo que le había parecido tan bueno se convertía en malo. ¿Podía arriesgarse de nuevo?

Darien no era Seiya. Se lo decía a sí misma una y otra vez. Y, sin embargo…

No estaba preparada para ese compromiso, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo.

—Darien, agradezco tu sinceridad. De verdad. Y entiendo tu idea de una sociedad, pero no creo que pudiese funcionar.

—¿Por qué no?

Serena vaciló un momento.

—Dices que sería un… una especie de acuerdo. De modo que sería platónico, claro. Pero… —nerviosa, se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Me da vergüenza decir esto, pero… me parece que entre nosotros hay cierta atracción y… quizá tú no la sientes, pero…

Darien sonrió.

—¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? Créeme, Sere. Yo también la siento, pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Sé que las mujeres siempre se toman eso mucho más en serio que los hombres, pero nosotros también podemos controlamos. Somos seres humanos, no bestias de la jungla. Podremos soportarlo, no te preocupes.

¿Podrían hacerlo? ¿Por qué el corazón le decía lo contrario? Pero quizá lo que sentían solo era una atracción pasajera, debida a la extraña situación en la que estaban envueltos. Quizá Darien sentía aquello por cualquier mujer atractiva. ¿Y ella? En realidad, no conocía la respuesta.

—Entonces, tú crees que somos así de modernos, ¿no?

—Claro.

—Me parece que estás soñando —sonrió Serena.

—¿Estás diciendo que no podrías evitar meterme mano? —rió Darien entonces.

—Sigue soñando, amigo —intentó bromear ella, aunque se había puesto colorada—. Te reto a un concurso de autocontrol cuando quieras.

Los ojos oscuros se iluminaron.

—Puede que acepte el reto —murmuró, llevándose su mano a los labios—. Pero, por el momento, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Darien…

—Puede que funcione si mantenemos el asunto como un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos, sin dejar que se convierta en algo personal.

—¿De verdad crees que es posible? Yo no estoy segura de que pueda funcionar.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió él—. Los dos nos casamos por amor la primera vez y ahora lo haremos por razones prácticas. Ya verás, todo será mucho mejor de esta forma.

Ojalá pudiera creerlo, pensaba ella. Quería decir que sí, pero era incapaz. Sabía que no debía ser optimista, que la vida tiene la mala costumbre de destrozar las ilusiones.

Y, al mismo tiempo, le importaba Darien. Le importaba demasiado. No podía decir que sí, pero quería darle algo.

—Darien… —murmuró, poniendo la mano en su cara.

Ella cubrió con la suya y, por un momento, Serena estuvo segura de que iba a besarla. Pero una voz femenina rompió el encanto.

—¡Darien Chiba! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Los dos se volvieron para ver a una mujer con rostro y figura de modelo. Darien se levantó para saludarla y ella lo recibió con descarados pestañeos.

—Hola, Neherenia.

—Deberías haberme llamado para el baile de Zimmerman. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Lo siento, es que he tenía mucho trabajo. Neherenia, te presento a Serena Tsukino… mi prometida.

La joven pareció sorprendida, pero años de sofisticación la ayudaron a disimular.

—Felicidades, cariño —dijo, mirando a Serena de arriba abajo—. Estoy cenando con unos amigos. ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? Está aquí Jedaite y…

—Lo siento, acabamos de prometernos y nos apetece estar solos —la interrumpió él—. Además, ya nos íbamos.

Serena se levantó y miró de uno a otro. Eran igual de guapos los dos, igual de ricos y sofisticados. Pero, por alguna razón, Darien no quería saber nada de la alta y delgada morena.

Porque Neherenia no estaba esperando un hijo suyo y ella sí. Y eso era todo lo que le importaba por el momento.

Pero presentarla como su prometida…

Mientras iban hacia el aparcamiento, Serena no pudo evitar una risita.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque no quería que siguiera dándome la lata —contestó él—. Venga, Serena, dime que sí. Sé que estás a punto de rendirte.

—Darien…

No sabía qué hacer. Su resolución empezaba a derretirse como la nieve en la acera.

—¡Di que sí!

—Pero… —no podía evitarlo. La sonrisa del hombre era demasiado prometedora—. De acuerdo, si. Iba a casarse con Darien. Le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea. Estaba llena de alegría… y de miedo al mismo tiempo.

Iba a casarse con su jefe. Menudo cuché. Iba a tener un hijo con su jefe. En otro tiempo, aquello habría sido un escándalo. Pero en el siglo xxi solo daba pie a algunos cotilleos por los pasillos. ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros cuando lo supieran? Se ponía colorada solo de pensarlo.

Los primeros en saberlo fueron el hermano y la cuñada de Darien y aquella noche iban a cenar juntos para celebrarlo. Serena estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué les parecería que Darien fuera a casarse con su ayudante? ¿Qué iban a decir de aquel loco acuerdo?

Serena observó por la ventanilla un barrio parecido al barrio donde ella había crecido. Las casas tenían dos pisos y un jardín delantero. Entonces recordó el aroma a pastel de manzana, el sonido de la radio con el programa favorito de su madre y a los chicos del instituto volviendo del partido de fútbol. Así era la vida en su barrio. Y, por alguna razón, al recordarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La casa de Darien era la más bonita de todas, con un jardín muy grande lleno de árboles. Serena podía sentir el calor de aquella familia incluso antes de conocerla.

Dos niños morenos bajaron corriendo la escalera para recibir a su tío Darien y él los tiró en el sofá, haciéndoles cosquillas.

—Serena, te presento a Kenny y Jennifer. Decidle hola a vuestra nueva tía, niños.

—Hola —la saludó Jennifer, una alegre niña de seis años.

Kenny era más tímido y se limitó a gruñir un saludo mientras se miraba las zapatillas.

—Luego se pondrá a hablar como un loro. Pero antes tiene que conocerte —le confió Jennifer.

—Estoy deseando que lo haga —sonrió Serena. Rei se llevó a los niños a la cama, Zafiro le enseñó su colección de libros antiguos y ella se sentía como en casa.

La cuñada de Darien había preparado una lasaña deliciosa y le comentó que su familia era italiana.

Serena observó a Rei con su marido. Evidentemente, estaban enamorados. ¿Habría sido suerte? ¿O haría falta una personalidad especial para amoldar la vida de uno a la de otra persona?

Fuera lo que fuera, lo envidiaba. Y desearía conocer el secreto.

Cuando miró a Darien, empezó a verlo con otros ojos. Le parecía una persona diferente. Charlaba y reía con su familia, mostrando un gran afecto por los dos. Sin duda, era una buena persona. Cómo sería su relación un año más tarde? ¿La gente podría decir que se querían con solo mirarlos? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Tanto Zafiro como Rei parecían muy felices con sus planes de boda. Lo único que no parecía convencerlos era que solo sería un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Es un acuerdo entre los dos. No nos casamos por amor.

—Sí, eso tengo entendido —murmuró Rei.

—No nos queremos —siguió Darien, como si estuviera diciendo algo perfectamente natural—. Nos casamos porque es la mejor forma de cuidar de nuestro hijo.

—Sí, claro —dijo su cuñada, mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

Serena se percató de la ironía y decidió intervenir:

—No, en serio. Los dos hemos estado casados antes y sabemos de qué va. Si lo miras objetivamente, te darás cuenta de que yo no soy el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Darien. No estaríamos juntos si no fuera por el niño.

Darien frunció el ceño, sin saber si le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Cómo crees que son las mujeres que le gustan a mi cuñado? —preguntó Rei.

—Yo solía arreglarle las citas —rió Serena—. He enviado tantos ramos de flores que…

—Últimamente, no —se defendió él.

—No, es verdad.

—He estado muy ocupado este año como para salir con nadie. Entre el trabajo y buscar a mi hijo…

—Sí, claro.

La sorprendía que pareciese molesto. Después de todo, tenía un conocido pasado como playboy y cualquiera sabría que ella no era su tipo de mujer.

Pero iba a ser su esposa. La idea hizo que su corazón se acelerase. ¿Era cierto? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Una parte de ella estaba emocionada. Pero la otra decía: «Esta felicidad no puede durar».

—No vamos a celebrar un banquete. El viernes iremos al Ayuntamiento y nos casaremos por lo civil.

—Ah —murmuró Rei—. Como si fuerais a poneros la inyección del tétano.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada.

—Nos gustaría que fuerais nuestros testigos. Si tenéis tiempo, claro.

—Por supuesto. Allí estaremos —sonrió Zafiro.

—Será una ceremonia muy corta. Después iremos a comer y luego, de vuelta al despacho.

—¿De verdad? Qué modernos —dijo Rei.

Zafiro parecía preocupado, como si supiera que su mujer estaba tramando algo.

—Nosotros invitamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien —asintió Darien—. De acuerdo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Zafiro llevó a Serena aparte para mostrarle un viejo álbum de fotos. De pequeño, Darien era precioso. Después, los dos hermanos fueron a alquilar una película y Serena y Rei se quedaron solas.

—Supongo que sentirás curiosidad sobre el primer matrimonio de Darien.

Serena la miró, desconcertada.

—Pues…

—Sí, lo sé. Deberías preguntarle a él. Pero las dos sabemos que no te lo va contar.

—Seguramente.

—Pero yo creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. No deberías meterte en esto sin conocer su pasado.

Serena asintió.

—Tienes razón.

Rei se cruzó de brazos.

—Esmeralda era alta, guapísima y muy elegante. Yo no la podía soportar. Era lo que algunos hombres llaman «de carrocería cara».

—Ah —murmuró Serena, mirando las fotografías del álbum. Cualquier cosa para disimular cómo la afectaba aquella información.

—Te preguntarás que vio Darien en ella, ¿no? Bueno, ya sabemos que el amor es ciego. Y supongo que debió de creerse enamorado —suspiró Rei entonces—. Por eso es estupendo que vosotros no lo estéis. Habéis llegado a un acuerdo y vais a llevarlo a cabo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Serena la miró entonces. Estaba de broma, ¿no? Pero no. Rei parecía absolutamente seria.

—Sí, claro.

—Darien es un hombre muy listo y pronto se dio cuenta de que a Esmeralda le interesaba más el dinero que él mismo. De modo que dejó de ser generoso. Y cuanto menos le daba, más furiosa se ponía ella. Hasta que, al final, puso las cartas boca arriba y se marchó para buscar un padrino más generoso.

—¿Quieres decir que solo se había casado por dinero?

¿Cómo podía nadie casarse con Darien y no enamorarse de él? Ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero no podía decírselo a Rei. Aunque tenía la sospecha de que ya lo sabía.

—Esmeralda me dijo que solo le quedaban diez o doce años para ser un objeto deseable y tenía que sacarles provecho. Ese era el valor que le daba al matrimonio.

—Qué horror. Pobre Darien.

—Tendrás que admitir que el asunto tiene cierta lógica. Después de todo, cuando deje de ser guapa Esmeralda se quedará en la calle porque no hay quien la aguante —suspiró Rei—. Bueno, el caso es que Darien intentó cambiar a Esmeralda, sin darse cuenta de que no se puede cambiar a la gente.

¿Seguiría enamorado de su ex mujer?, se preguntó Serena entonces. ¿Su matrimonio lo habría dejado tan frustrado como el suyo a ella? Aparentemente, no. Después de todo, era él quien insistía en casarse.

—Si Darien y yo tenemos problemas, te aseguro que no serán de ese tipo.

—Lo sé —sonrió Rei—. De hecho, creo que eres perfecta para mi cuñado.

Serena tuvo que sonreír.

—¿Y eso? Si apenas me conoces.

—Darien nunca ha sido de los que se casan. Salía con muchas chicas, pero nunca hasta que conoció a Esmeralda mencionó la idea de casarse. La verdad, no sé qué vio en ella. Mi teoría es que venía de una antigua familia de Tokio, como su padre. Y eso era lo que le gustaba.

—¿Su padre? Pensé que había muerto cuando él era pequeño.

—Y así es —suspiró Rei—. Pero fue muy importante para Darien. Pero supongo que eso es algo que él mismo debe contarte.

—Sí, claro.

Serena no intentó sacarle más información. Siguió mirando las fotografías del álbum, pensativa.

—Es una pena que vayáis a casaros con tantas prisas. Pero supongo que ya tuviste un banquete en tu primer matrimonio, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no —contestó ella—. Nos escapamos.

—¿Ni vestido de novia ni nada?

—No —sonrió Serena—. Pero no te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Rei la miró, escéptica.

—Tengo la impresión de que sigues de luto por tu marido.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Cómo que no?

—Que no sigo de luto por él. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me lo dijo Darien.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso. No sé por qué se le ha ocurrido que sigo de luto por Seiya.

—Porque es lo más natural, supongo. Pero si dices que no…

—Mi primer matrimonio no fue particularmente feliz. Aunque es una pena que Seiya muriese tan joven, en realidad fue un alivio para mí. Nuestro matrimonio era desastroso.

Rei tomó su mano.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Por eso no estaba segura de si debía casarme otra vez.

—No creo que Darien lo sepa. Quizá sería mejor que se lo contases.

Por supuesto que se lo contaría. Pero nunca encontraba el momento.

Continuara....

* * *

quiero agradecer sus comentarios u alertas espero que sigan leyendo y por supuesto dejando sus comentarios, mil gracias a todos, espero que les guste y pues, hasta el prox cap espero actualizar prono es que tengo un problemita con mi red de internet y eso de handar cargando con la compu de un lado a otro es algo pesado pero pasenla bien y nos seguimos leyendo bye


	8. Capitulo 7

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

Disfruten del capitulo que la verdad esta bien lindo, ahora sabrán de las locuras de Rei y gracias por los rw

**Capitulo anterior**

—Que no sigo de luto por él. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me lo dijo Darien.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso. No sé por qué se le ha ocurrido que sigo de luto por Seiya.

—Porque es lo más natural, supongo. Pero si dices que no…

—Mi primer matrimonio no fue particularmente feliz. Aunque es una pena que Seiya muriese tan joven, en realidad fue un alivio para mí. Nuestro matrimonio era desastroso.

Rei tomó su mano.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía.

—Por eso no estaba segura de si debía casarme otra vez.

—No creo que Darien lo sepa. Quizá sería mejor que se lo contases.

Por supuesto que se lo contaría. Pero nunca encontraba el momento.

**Capítulo 7**

Iba a casarse con Darien. ¿Era el momento de asustarse?

No. No podía asustarse. Iba a hacer aquello por su hijo. Nerviosa, Serena se puso un traje de chaqueta de color marfil que le quedaba un poco ajustado en la cintura. Y después esperó mirando el reloj.

Darien fue a buscarla a las diez.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—No —contestó ella—. Estoy petrificada.

—Pues a mí me pasa igual —murmuró Darien, tomando su maleta—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Le resultaba raro pensar que no iba a volver por la noche. Antes de cerrar la puerta, miró hacia atrás pensando:

«Adiós, Seiya». «Adiós a mi antigua vida».

No dijeron mucho mientras iban hacia el Ayuntamiento. Zafiro y Rei estaban esperando en la entrada y después de firmar unos papeles estaban casados.

Serena miró la alianza y después a los ojos de Darien. Aquello no estaba bien. Debería haber algo más.

—Vámonos —dijo Rei—. He reservado mesa en el club.

Estaba hablando del club de campo donde Darien y Zafiro jugaban al tenis.

—Os seguimos.

De nuevo se quedaron a solas en el coche. Serena empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza y el niño se movía. Darien no decía nada. ¿Se sentiría tan raro como ella?

Pero era culpa suya. Si había querido algo más que casarse en el Ayuntamiento, debería haberlo dicho. Estaba segura de que Darien no habría puesto ninguna pega. Pero la verdad, tenía ganas de llorar.

El aparcamiento del club estaba lleno de coches.

—¿La gente juega al tenis aunque nieve?

—No, seguramente hay un banquete o algo.

Serena salió del coche y cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Rei la tomó del brazo.

—Ven por aquí. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Ella la siguió, intentando contener sus deseos de llorar. Rei la llevó hasta una pequeña habitación y, al entrar, le pareció ver un vestido blanco. Unos segundos después, comprobó que no era su imaginación.

Había un vestido de novia colocado sobre un maniquí. Era el vestido más bonito que había visto en toda su vida. De satén y encaje antiguo, con el cuerpo bordado a mano y las mangas acampanadas, parecía el vestido de una princesa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rei.

Serena tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Claro que me gusta —dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pues empieza a desnudarte, cariño.

—¿Qué?

—Espero que te valga, pero si no es así tengo el teléfono de una modista que vendrá corriendo. Venga, date prisa. Todos están esperando a la novia.

—Rei… —Serena hubiera deseado preguntar quién la estaba esperando, pero todo iba demasiado rápido.

Unos segundos después se había quitado el traje y Rei la embutía en el vestido que, afortunadamente, era de estilo imperio y le quedaba muy bien. Si hubiera sido de cintura ajustada… el embarazo se le notaba cada día más y apenas podía ponerse su ropa.

Cuando se miró al espejo, Serena se quedó sorprendida. ¿Cómo un vestido podía obrar una transformación tan grande?

—¡Es divino!

—Deja que te arregle un poco el pelo. No hace falta mucho porque el velo lo tapa…

—Pero…

—No hay tiempo para preguntas. Vamos.

Rei la llevó de la mano hasta el salón. Curiosamente, Serena creyó oír música de órgano. Y se parecía mucho a la marcha nupcial. Pero no tenía tiempo para sacar conclusiones y cuando la puerta se abrió… se quedó atónita al ver lo que la esperaba.

El salón estaba lleno de gente. Todos los empleados de Chiba, S.A. parecían estar allí. Al fondo, vio a Darien vestido de esmoquin, al lado de alguien que parecía sospechosamente un juez.

—¡Rei! —exclamó.

Pero ella estaba empujando a Kenny y Jenni por el pasillo. Los niños llevaban una cesta con pétalos de rosa que Kenny tiraba a puñados sobre la alfombra.

—Venga, vamos —susurró su futura cuñada, poniendo en sus manos un ramo de violetas—. Yo iré detrás de ti.

Serena ya no tenía que preguntar qué era todo aquello. Estaba clarísimo. Temblando de emoción, empezó a caminar por el pasillo detrás de los niños… hacia Darien, que estaba esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y, de repente, todo era mágico. La música, las flores, los invitados… ¡aquello sí era una boda!

Apenas prestó atención a lo que decía el juez. Era tan feliz que solo podía sonreír a todo el mundo. Consiguió decir el «sí, quiero», pero debió de decirlo antes de tiempo porque oyó risitas tras ella. Y cuando el juez dijo: «Puede besar a la novia», se volvió hacia Darien y le dio la bienvenida con todo su corazón.

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y los dos se volvieron para saludar como correspondía.

—¿Tú sabías algo de esto? —le preguntó a su flamante marido.

—Lo suponía… Rei me había pedido que diera el día libre a mis empleados, así que imaginé que estaba planeando algo. Así es mi cuñada. ¿Crees que podrás soportar tenerla en tu vida, siempre planeando algo para que seas más feliz?

Serena sonrió. En aquel momento, su cuñada acababa de convertirse en su mejor amiga.

—Felicidades —sonrió la conspiradora.

—¡Rei! —exclamó ella, abrazándola—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Soy una chica muy decidida. Además, tenía ayuda —dijo su cuñada, señalando a Hotaru.

Serena sonrió a la joven empleada del reparto, que le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la sorpresa. Una vez que había empezado con los preparativos, pensé: «mira que si no quiere una boda de verdad…». Pero enseguida me dije: «no, a todas las chicas les gusta una buena boda».

—Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. La verdad, esa boda en el Ayuntamiento me había dejado muy deprimida.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —rió Rei—. Pero prometo no meterme demasiado en tu vida a partir de ahora.

Serena estaba entusiasmada. No podía comer porque iba de grupo en grupo, saludando. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y debía admitir que le gustaba.

Pero cada dos minutos se volvía para buscar a Darien con la mirada. Y él hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos se encontraban y sonreían, como si se pasaran un mensaje secreto.

Entonces Serena volvía a charlar con sus compañeros. Sobre todo con Mina, Ann y Setsuna. Todas se habían casado recientemente, de modo que tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.

—¡Acabo de saber que estás esperando un niño! —exclamó Ann—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Todo el mundo está muy contento con la boda —dijo Mina—. A la gente le caes muy bien. Y Darien Chiba también… casi siempre.

—A veces puede ser difícil, ¿verdad? —asintió Serena.

—Es un hombre. Qué se le va a hacer.

—Y además es el jefe —suspiró Ann.

—¿Vas a seguir trabajando cuando nazca el niño? —le preguntó Setsuna.

—No hemos hablado de ello, pero espero ir al despacho al menos tres días por semana. Después de todo, pronto tendremos una guardería. Así será más fácil.

—La guardería… —murmuró Ann, mirando a las demás.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No, nada. No es el momento.

—Dímelo o estaré pensando en ello durante todo el banquete.

—No queremos distraerte —rió Mina—. Tienes que pensar en tu maridito.

¿Cómo podía decirles que no se había casado por amor?, se preguntó Serena entonces. No podía hacerlo, sencillamente.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa con la guardería?

—Pues… parece que hay rumores de que, al final, no habrá guardería en Chiba, S.A.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabes nada?

—No —contestó ella. Aunque recordaba que Darien había dicho algo…

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —intervino Ann—. Hablaremos de ello cuando vuelvas a la oficina.

—Eso será mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Y la luna de miel?

—Pues… no vamos a ninguna parte.

—Entonces, ¿para qué hemos reunido el dinero? —exclamó Mina.

Setsuna le dio un codazo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Serena entonces.

—Me parece que acabo de estropear la sorpresa.

—Desde luego, guapa —suspiró Mina—. Venga, díselo.

—Hemos reunido dinero para pagar tres noches en el hotel Ritz. Como no teníamos tiempo para comprar un regalo, nos ha parecido lo mejor.

—¡Oh, no!

Afortunadamente, sus amigas no se dieron cuenta de su expresión angustiada. Siguieron charlando y haciendo planes para que Darien y ella lo pasaran fenomenal mientras Serena intentaba encontrar la forma de salir del atolladero.

Una luna de miel. En el hotel Ritz. Ese no era el plan. No sabía por qué estar en una habitación de hotel iba a ser más peligroso que vivir en el dúplex de Darien, pero así se lo parecía.

Después de comer cortaron la tarta y Serena tiró el ramo de novia que, curiosamente, atrapó Hotaru. Después, fueron a cambiarse de ropa y se dirigieron al coche entre los gritos de los invitados.

—¿Lo puedes creer? —sonrió ella—. Toda esa gente… han sido tan amables que me dan ganas de llorar.

Antes de llegar al club de campo también tenía ganas de llorar. Pero por otra razón.

Y ya estaba oficialmente casada. Cuando miró a Darien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Realmente casada.

La habitación del hotel era espectacular. Tenía una enorme cama redonda, un jacuzzi y una increíble vista de la bahía de Tokio. Había una cesta de fruta sobre la mesa y una botella de champán con dos copas. Todo lo que una pareja de recién casados podría querer en su luna de miel. Solo que ellos no eran una pareja normal.

Darien y Serena se miraron, incómodos.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —dijo él entonces.

—Pero si hace mucho frío.

—Nos pondremos un buen abrigo. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo por el muelle.

—Muy bien —sonrió ella.

El muelle estaba casi desierto, aunque salía música de los altavoces. Caminaban deprisa, tomándose del brazo cada vez que un golpe de viento amenazaba con lanzarlos contra la barandilla. Cuando por fin estaban helados, entraron en un bar para tomar café. Dentro había un payaso entreteniendo a un grupo de niños.

—En unos años, nuestro hijo será como ellos —dijo Serena.

—Pero antes será un bebé —rió Darien.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué nunca habías pensando en tener hijos?

—¿Lo dices en serio? Míralos, son ruidosos, molestos e irritantes. Chillan, exigen el postre, no quieren hacer los deberes y siempre están pidiendo juguetes. No son más que un problema.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —preguntó Serena, atónita.

Darien sonrió.

—Nunca he pensado mucho en ellos, la verdad.

—Pues no pareces sentir lo mismo por tus sobrinos.

—No, pero eso es diferente. Jennifer y Kenny son estupendos.

—Ya —sonrió Serena—. Entonces, solo conoces a dos niños, pero te encantan.

—Pues… sí, supongo que así es.

Se miraron a los ojos, riendo, y entonces Darien se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y eso era algo que tendría que controlar.

Tomaron un taxi para volver al hotel y, una vez en la habitación, él se dejó caer en la cama. Unos minutos después parecía dormido, de modo que Serena no lo despertó. Le gustaba verlo tumbado en la cama, tan grande, tan alto. Nunca lo había visto en esa posición y era difícil no imaginar cómo sería estar tumbada a su lado.

—Tenemos que tomar una decisión —dijo por fin, cuando vio que se movía.

—¿Eh?

—Número uno, dónde vamos a cenar. Y número dos, cómo vamos a dormir.

Darien abrió un ojo.

—¿No crees que parecería raro si pidiéramos una cama plegable?

Serena lo pensó un momento. No quería ni imaginar los rumores que correrían por el hotel. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en la suite «Luna de miel».

—No te preocupes —dijo él, levantándose de la cama—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo durante la cena. Y hablando de la cena… Rei también se ha encargado de eso. Solo tenemos que llamar al servicio de habitaciones y nos subirán una bandeja llena de manjares.

La cena fue deliciosa y Serena se preguntó si Rei la habría organizado para mantenerlos encerrados en la habitación, en lugar de ir a un restaurante lleno de gente. Pero no se lo comentó a Darien.

Charlaron sobre muchas cosas mientras veían la televisión, pero entonces llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

—Tú te acuestas en la cama —dijo él—. Al fin y al cabo, estás embarazada. Yo puedo colocar un par de sillas al lado del sillón…

Serena se sentía culpable dejándolo dormir en una postura tan incómoda, pero no había otra alternativa. Fue al cuarto de baño para cambiarse y salió intentando disimular su turbación. Darien estaba leyendo un libro.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

—Buenas noches —dijo él, sin levantar la cabeza.

A pesar de sentirse culpable, Serena se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.

Cuando oyó su respiración acompasada, Darien soltó el libro y se quedó mirándola durante largo rato. Observando su cabello rubio, su largo cuello, las oscuras pestañas…

Sonriendo fue al baño para cambiarse. De nuevo, era un hombre casado.

—Esperemos que, esta vez, haya un final feliz —murmuró para sí mismo.

Continuara....

* * *

quiero agradecer sus comentarios y alertas espero que sigan leyendo y por fa dejen rw, mil gracias a todos, espero que les halla gustado y pues, hasta el prox cap,verdad que darien es un amor aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lo amo es divinoque pasara en lo que resta de su luna de miel mmmmmm?. Ahora soy feliz ya tengo internet en casa nuevamente jajaja, a por sierto me la e pasado viendo animes y mangas por las tardes si saben de alguno bueno que me puedan recomendar os lo agradeceré infinitamente , gracias bye


	9. Capitulo 8

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

Disfruten del capitulo y gracias por los rw que pasara mmmmm en su luna de miel ???????

**Capitulo anterior**

—Buenas noches —murmuró, mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

—Buenas noches —dijo él, sin levantar la cabeza.

A pesar de sentirse culpable, Serena se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.

Cuando oyó su respiración acompasada, Darien soltó el libro y se quedó mirándola durante largo rato. Observando su cabello rubio, su largo cuello, las oscuras pestañas…

Sonriendo fue al baño para cambiarse. De nuevo, era un hombre casado.

—Esperemos que, esta vez, haya un final feliz —murmuró para sí mismo.

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba sola.

Sobre la mesilla encontró una nota de Darien diciendo que había bajado a desayunar y que se encontrarían en el restaurante. Serena sonrió mientras la leía. Era un detalle que la hubiera dejado sola por la mañana para que no se encontrase incómoda.

Cuando entró en el restaurante, Darien la recibió con una sonrisa. El día empezaba fenomenal.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con tanto tiempo libre? Era patético, pero estaba acostumbrada a tener que ir a trabajar.

—Iremos de visita por la ciudad —dijo Darien—. Haremos como si fuéramos turistas que nunca han estado en Tokio.

Y eso hicieron. El día pasó entre visitas al parque de la ciudad y a los museos. Charlaron, rieron y se tomaron el pelo el uno al otro.

Serena se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pasando como nunca. Estar con Darien era como estar con su mejor amigo y un novio guapo al mismo tiempo. Pero no era su novio. Y debía asegurarse de que las cosas seguían así, a pesar de que cada vez que la rozaba su corazón se ponía como loco.

Aquella noche cenaron en un precioso restaurante italiano y después Darien la llevó a su club de jazz favorito, donde tomaron zumos en lugar de alcohol. Volvieron al hotel en una carroza tirada por caballos como si fueran dos turistas europeos.

—¿Por qué no duermes tú en la cama esta noche? —le preguntó Serena—. Deberíamos turnarnos.

—Vete a la cama ahora mismo —le ordenó él—. No pienso dejar que te acuestes en el sillón. Después de todo, mi niño tiene que dormir bien.

—Ah, claro —murmuró ella, poniéndose una mano en el vientre—. Hablando del niño, últimamente se queja de tantos paseos… ¡Ay! Oye, niño, ten un poco de respeto por tus mayores.

Darien la miró, inseguro. Serena adivinó que quería tocarla, pero no se atrevía.

—Trae —dijo, tomando su mano—. Mira, ahí. ¿Notas algo?

El niño volvió a moverse y Darien puso cara de susto.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? Creo que… Ay, Dios mío, me parece que lo he notado.

Parecía transfigurado. Entonces puso las dos manos sobre su vientre e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para concentrarse.

Serena tuvo que sonreír. Notar los movimientos del niño siempre le producía una emoción extraordinaria. Era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Una vida creciendo dentro de ella…

Sabía que Darien estaba sintiendo algo parecido y entendía su emoción. Sin duda, compartir aquello era mucho mejor que sentirlo sola.

—Dicen que, a partir de los siete meses, no dejan de moverse. A veces incluso puedes ver el bulto de los codos o los piececitos.

Darien sonrió.

—Es tan… —no parecía encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentía y se sentó en la cama, con cara de bobo—. Seré sincero contigo, Sere. Como te dije ayer, nunca jamás se me habría ocurrido que iba a emocionarme tanto con esto del niño. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos meses que iba a estar corriendo de un lado para otro como loco buscando a la madre de mi hijo, no me lo habría creído. Y si me hubieran dicho que iba a casarme…

—Ya me imagino —sonrió ella.

—Creo que he cambiado —dijo Darien entonces—. No sé, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una persona diferente.

—Yo también. Ser padre te cambia.

Él la miró, interrogante.

—¿Cómo?

De repente, quería saber, quería ser parte de aquel cambio. Quería experimentar aquello hasta el fondo.

Serena intentó encontrar la forma de explicárselo.

—Ahora me fijo en cosas que nunca antes había visto. Se crean sentimientos nuevos dentro de ti. Es como cuando aprendes a hacer algo importante o como… cuando te enamoras.

Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos apartaron la mirada inmediatamente. Era como si les diera vergüenza, no estar enamorados. Darien alargó la mano y, de nuevo, la puso sobre su vientre.

—Me parece que se ha ido a dormir.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y solo entonces parecieron darse cuenta de que Serena estaba en camisón y Darien casi encima de ella.

Ella se mordió los labios, buscando el embozo de la cama. Darien empezó a hablar entonces sobre lo que habían hecho aquel día y los dos intentaban disimular que estaban incómodos.

Un rato después, Serena lo vio entrar en el cuarto de baño y salir solo con el pantalón del pijama. A la luz de la lámpara y con los ojos entrecerrados, vio el masculino torso desnudo, el pantalón por debajo de las delgadas caderas…

Tuvo que poner la cara en la almohada para ahogar un gemido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

Darien apagó la luz y se metió en su «cama». Los dos se quedaron a oscuras con los ojos abiertos. La noche parecía alargarse, interminable.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás despierta?

—No. Suelo hablar cuando estoy dormida —contestó ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

El suspiro del hombre estaba tan cargado de sentimientos que Serena empezó a temblar.

—Quiero que me hables.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

—No, quiero hechos. Háblame de ti. Quiero saberlo todo. Háblame de tu marido. No sé nada de tu matrimonio.

—No creo que eso sea interesante —murmuró ella.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tu infancia?

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Nací una fría noche de enero en una cabaña escondida…

—No seas tonta. Tu infancia de verdad.

Ella vaciló. No le apetecía, pero era lógico el interés de Darien por su vida.

—Fui a un colegio caro, aprendí a tocar el piano y después fui a la universidad. Vivía en casa de mis padres hasta que me casé. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Háblame de tus padres.

Estaban tocando un tema espinoso y Serena intentó que su voz sonara firme.

—Mi padre era contable, mi madre profesora.

—Parece una familia ideal.

Ella cerró los ojos. Su infancia había sido todo menos ideal. ¿Debería contárselo?

—Cuando conociste a tu marido… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Seiya.

—¿Conociste a Seiya en la universidad?

—Sí.

Darien se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y después le hizo la pregunta lógica:

—¿Cómo murió?

—En un accidente de tráfico. Regresaba después de un día de caza con sus amigos y el coche cayó por un terraplén.

—Lo siento mucho.

Su voz estaba llena de compasión y ella se sintió como una mentirosa. Cerró los ojos, pero la sensación de estar engañándolo no desaparecía.

—Darien, voy a contarte la verdad —murmuró, con voz temblorosa—. Toda la historia. Con problemas y todo. Y, créeme, hubo muchos problemas. Pero voy a contártelo y después no quiero hablar de ello nunca más.

—Muy bien.

Serena respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Mi padre me maltrató…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Darien, sentándose de golpe.

—No, no físicamente. De palabra. Me resulta difícil hablar de esto porque la gente cree… bueno, es difícil explicar que alguien abuse de ti de palabra. La gente piensa, bueno… le gritaba, ¿y qué? Todos los padres gritan alguna vez. No siempre me gritaba, pero entonces era peor. Desde que era pequeña, mi padre hacía lo posible por regañarme en todo momento. Incluso me pedía que hiciera cosas que sabía que no podía hacer para después criticarme y hacerme sentir como una inútil.

—Eso es terrible —murmuró él.

—Es muy difícil explicar cómo afecta eso a una niña pequeña, pero mi padre era un hombre muy destructivo. Y me costó mucho encontrar autoestima para salir adelante en la vida.

—¿Y qué hacía tu madre?

—Siempre estaba en clase o en alguna reunión. Me dejaba en casa para hacerle la comida a mi padre y… para soportar sus broncas. Era un hombre muy amargado y ni ella lo soportaba.

—Y te dejaba a ti con esa carga —suspiró Darien, furioso.

—Me casé con Seiya para escapar de él. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué no me fui antes de casa. No sé si podrás entenderlo, pero cuando desde pequeña te han maltratado, cuando te han dicho cada día lo inútil que eres, te sientes muy pequeña. Aunque te digas a ti misma que nada de eso es verdad, no puedes imaginarte lo difícil que resulta creer en uno mismo. Al final, acabé creyendo que no valía nada, que era fea que nadie me quería…

—Serena…

Ella se dio cuenta de que Darien se había levantado del sillón.

—No, por favor. Quédate donde estás o no seré capaz de seguir hablando.

—Perdona. Sigue, por favor.

—Te sientes como si no pudieras hacer nada por ti misma. Es un proceso debilitador. Crees que tienes que depender de alguien y yo… dependía de Seiya. Quizá si hubiera ido a un psicólogo podría haber tomado las riendas de mi vida, pero no lo hice. Me casé con Seiya.

—¿No estabas enamorada de él?

—Al principio sí, pero… ya sabes que uno tiende a repetir los errores del pasado cuando viene de una familia de ese tipo —suspiró Serena—. Seiya era una versión más joven de mi padre. No bebía ni me decía que yo era un fracaso, como él. Pero intentaba controlarme de otras formas. Sabía lo que me dolía y siempre buscaba mi punto más débil. Y luego… no quería que tuviese amigas, no quería que saliera sin él a ninguna parte. Incluso llamaba a las tiendas para comprobar si estaba allí cuando iba sola a comprar. Y cuando yo ponía objeciones, él me decía que lo hacía por amor, porque no quería que me ocurriese nada. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me quería, de que eso no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Serena no siguió hablando. Había mucho más, pero no quería contarlo. Era el pasado y estaba muerto.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso.

—He querido contártelo porque… tengo la impresión de que me crees enamorada de Seiya todavía, pero no lo estoy. Lamento que haya muerto, pero no siento haber dejado de estar con él. Todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento, Serena.

—Me casé muy joven y no supe plantarle cara. Pero, al fin, encontré algo que era muy importante y que me hizo creer en mí misma: el trabajo.

—Eso es lo que no entiendo. Jamás habría imaginado que tú tenías un problema de autoestima. En la oficina eres una fiera.

—Darien… —sonrió ella, preguntándose si se daría cuenta del afecto que había puesto en esa palabra—. Siempre ha sido estupendo trabajar contigo. Pero tardé algún tiempo en convertirme en esa persona. Y cuanto más aparentaba tenerlo todo claro, más fácil me resultaba. En la oficina controlaba mi vida… en casa no. Y entonces, cuando empecé a trabajar para ti… fue como dar el salto. Tú me ayudaste a ganar confianza, a pisar con firmeza.

—Me alegro mucho, Sere. Pero me gustaría hacerte olvidar todo ese dolor. Me gustaría borrarlo por completo.

Por fin entendía por qué había sido tan reticente al matrimonio. Él tenía sus propias razones para desconfiar de la institución, pero las de Serena lo dejaban en vergüenza. Él quejándose porque Esmeralda solo quería dinero cuando su caso se resolvía con un simple divorcio, mientras ella había tenido que vivir una pesadilla.

—Una cosa más, Darien. Quiero dejar esto muy claro —dijo Serena entonces—. No pienso vivir algo parecido nunca más. He crecido desde aquellos días y soy mucho más fuerte. Y sé que no tengo que soportar que nadie me controle.

Darien no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir para tranquilizarla? ¿Prometer que no iba a tratarla de esa forma? ¿De qué valían las promesas? Pero sabía que entre ellos nunca habría ese problema. La respetaba demasiado. Además, él no era esa clase de hombre. Pero ¿cómo podía probárselo?

—Ahora tú lo sabes todo sobre mí, pero yo no sé nada de ti.

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo él. Y lo decía en serio. Después de todo, su vida era como un libro abierto.

—Espero que no te importe, pero Rei me habló de Esmerelda.

Darien hizo una mueca.

—¿Esmeralda? ¿Quién es Esmeralda?

—Ya sabes, tu esposa.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ella.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba claro que no quería hablar del tema. Y ella le había contado todo… Mejor, pensó. Así se lo había quitado de encima y no tendrían que volver a hablar del asunto nunca más. Entonces bostezó, cansada.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de irse a dormir, ¿eh? Buenas noches, Darien. Que sueñes con los angelitos.

—Buenas noches, Serena. Felices sueños.

Darien se quedó despierto durante mucho tiempo, escuchando su respiración acompasada. Hubiera querido consolarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Habría deseado tomarla en sus brazos, hacerle olvidar el dolor de su infancia y su matrimonio con aquel canalla, dejar que llorase todas las lágrimas que le quedaban para que no le quedase ni una más.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Si lo hacía, estarían atravesando una puerta que se había jurado no cruzar. Abrirían la caja de Pandora que los dos se habían prometido no abrir nunca más.

De modo que se quedó donde estaba, frustrado por el sentimiento puramente masculino de hacer algo.

Los hombres que le habían hecho daño en el pasado ya no estaban para contarlo y no podía tomarla en sus brazos sin destruir el acuerdo al que habían llegado unos días antes.

El acuerdo que tendría que servirles para toda la vida.

Lo que Serena le había contado daba vueltas en su cabeza al día siguiente.

Darien había declarado que el último día de su luna de miel estaría dedicado a ir de compras. Después de todo, ella necesitaba vestidos pre mamá. De modo que pasaron la mañana en las tiendas, comieron en un famoso restaurante y tomaron de nuevo la avenida para volver al hotel, entrando en todas las boutiques.

Serena no quería que gastase mucho dinero al principio, pero cuando vio que no podía convencerlo pareció desarrollar el gusto por las compras. Y acabó admitiendo que nunca se había gastado dinero a gusto, siempre pensando que algún día le faltaría.

A Darien le gustaba verla comprar. Y lo ponía enfermo pensar cuánto había sufrido. Pero, en realidad, quizá eso la convirtió en la maravillosa mujer que era…

No, pensó. No merecía la pena. Nadie debía sufrir de esa forma.

Durante aquel día, Serena no volvió a hablar de su vida y Darien tampoco sacó el tema. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando volvieron al hotel estaban exhaustos e hicieron turnos en el jacuzzi, compartieron una cena ligera en la habitación y se fueron temprano ala cama.

Pero poco después de medianoche, Darien se despertó, sobresaltado. ¿La había oído llorar? No, pero estaba hablando en sueños. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Intentando no hacer ruido, se levantó para acercarse a la cama.

—Sere —dijo en voz baja, tocando su hombro—. Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella, levantando la cabeza.

—Estabas hablando en sueños.

—Ah… sí, estaba soñando —murmuró ella, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Un sueño bastante horrible.

Apenas podía verla en la oscuridad. Quería quedarse con ella, abrazarla, consolarla. Su piel era tan suave… pero no podía tocarla, no podía ni pensar en ello. De modo que volvió al sillón.

Pensaba que se quedaría dormido enseguida, pero poco después la oyó levantarse de la cama.

—Darien, ¿te importa si abro las cortinas? Tengo un poco de claustrofobia.

—No, claro. Ábrelas.

Serena las abrió, dejando entrar la luz de la luna y las brillantes luces de la ciudad.

—Es una vista preciosa, ¿verdad? —murmuró, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Sí —murmuró él—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —rió Serena—. No sé qué me ha pasado. Creo que… lo que hablamos anoche ha despertado algunos recuerdos tristes. Pero no pasa nada.

A Darien le encantaba verla así, con el camisón hasta los pies escondiendo su figura y el pelo como una cascada sobre los hombros y espalda. Pero se daba cuenta de que el sueño la había afectado más de lo que quería admitir. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudarla…

—Serena… —murmuró, alargando la mano.

Serena dejó que la tocase, pero se resistió cuando intentó tirar de ella hacia el sillón.

—Ven aquí —dijo Darien entonces, tirando más fuerte—. Solo quiero consolarte. Creo que necesitas más que palabras.

Con fingida desgana, ella dejó que la sentara sobre sus rodillas. Y se dejó abrazar como si fuera una niña.

—Gracias.

—Quiero verte sonreír.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, suspirando.

—Es tu turno de contarme cosas.

—Muy bien —suspiró Darien, intentando controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca.

Pensó un momento en su vida, buscando algo que pudiera divertirla. Mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, le contó que una vez invitó a salir a dos chicas a la vez por error y tuvo que ir de un lado para otro intentando que ninguna se diera cuenta… consiguiendo, por supuesto, que las dos lo mandasen a la porra.

Ella soltó una risita y Darien, animado, le contó que, de pequeño, ya era empresario. Vendía galletas a sus amigos. Galletas que, por supuesto, robaba en casa.

—Cuéntame más —murmuró Serena.

Él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar cuánto le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Entonces le contó la primera vez que tuvo que hablar en público en el instituto. Como se le había olvidado el discurso en casa, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue una lección de historia… que le soltó tranquilamente a su atónita audiencia.

—La verdad es que se portaron muy bien. No me echaron a patadas, solo me miraban como si estuviera loco.

Serena soltó una carcajada. Estupendo. Así tenía que ser, eso era lo que pretendía. Mientras estuviera riendo podría intentar ignorar que su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco. Quizá entonces Serena podría volver a la cama y dormir sin pesadillas.

Ella suspiró. Estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos que parecía derretirse. Nunca había sentido ese calor, esa comunicación con otro ser humano.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

—De nada.

Serena levantó la cara para darle un besito en la mejilla, pero sin saber cómo sus labios se encontraron. Y no fue un simple beso, fue un beso lleno de pasión, lleno del ardor y el deseo que los consumía a los dos y que llevaba días amenazando con estallar.

La boca de Serena era tan dulce, su piel tan suave… que el cuerpo de Darien despertó a la vida de una forma imposible de ignorar.

Y ella también lo deseaba. Estaba seguro. Serena se apretaba contra su pecho, dejaba escapar suaves gemidos mientras la besaba…

Tenía que detener aquello.

—Serena… —murmuró con voz ronca.

—Calla —dijo ella, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Y cuando empezó a darle besos en el cuello, supo que estaba perdido.

Hicieron el amor en el sillón como dos salvajes y después se quedaron tumbados allí, suspirando y riendo como adolescentes que hubieran hecho una travesura.

Después se fueron a la cama y Darien le quitó el camisón, disfrutando de su cuerpo desnudo, de sus pechos hinchados por el embarazo y los pezones que se endurecían bajo la caricia de sus dedos. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, aquella vez despacio, disfrutando el uno del otro, con una dulzura que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Serena se durmió después, pero él no.

Se quedó despierto durante mucho tiempo, mirándola. Era tan preciosa y lo que habían compartido, tan hermoso… Le encantaba mirar su cuerpo desnudo, le encantaba el vientre suavemente hinchado, las largas piernas, la curva de sus caderas… el deseo se despertó de nuevo y Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarlo.

Hacer el amor con Serena había sido precioso. Jamás sintió nada parecido y no podía negárselo a sí mismo. Y tampoco podía negarse que, si fuera por él, lo harían otra vez.

Pero no podía ser. Acababa de violar sus propias reglas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquella tenía que ser una relación platónica, nada más. Un acuerdo entre los dos para beneficio de su hijo. ¿Qué esperaría Serena después de lo que había pasado?

Pero quizá no era demasiado tarde. Quizá si se apartaba… sí, tendría que hacerlo. Había pasado por un matrimonio que se convirtió en un desastre y no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error.

Debía ser fuerte. Y eso significaba que tenían que volver a ser lo que eran antes de aquella noche.

Tenía que ser así.

Continuara....

mmmmmmmm que opinan eh! ya conto la verdad de su anterior marido y lo que a pasado mmmm esto esta bueno no creen...


	10. Capitulo 9

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

Disfruten del capitulo y gracias por los rw

**Capitulo anterior**

Pero no podía ser. Acababa de violar sus propias reglas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquella tenía que ser una relación platónica, nada más. Un acuerdo entre los dos para beneficio de su hijo. ¿Qué esperaría Serena después de lo que había pasado?

Pero quizá no era demasiado tarde. Quizá si se apartaba… sí, tendría que hacerlo. Había pasado por un matrimonio que se convirtió en un desastre y no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error.

Debía ser fuerte. Y eso significaba que tenían que volver a ser lo que eran antes de aquella noche.

Tenía que ser así.

**Capitulo 9**

Siento molestarte el día que vuelves de tu luna de miel, pero muchos de nosotros estamos sorprendidos de que, al final, no vayan a hacer la guardería. ¿Podrías preguntarle a Darien?

Serena frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—Claro que sí, Ann. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Después de colgar el teléfono, dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Qué pasaba con la guardería? Darien estaba en su despacho y solo tendría que levantarse y preguntar, pero algo le decía que no estaba muy receptivo.

Aquel día apenas habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar dos palabras.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina descubrieron que había habido un par de pequeños desastres y los dos estaban muy ocupados intentando solucionarlos.

Pero cuando se despertó aquella mañana en el hotel, lo primero que pensó fue en el hermoso cuerpo de Darien y cómo habían hecho el amor la noche anterior.

No sabía que el amor podría ser así, tan suave, tan excitante, tan tierno y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Darien era maravilloso y ella estaba completamente enamorada de él.

¿Qué había sido de sus miedos, de su aprensión? Seguía teniendo miedo, seguía pensando que todo podía irse abajo, pero también tenía esperanzas.

—Me encanta el amor —admitió por la mañana, estirándose como una gatita feliz.

Darien estaba en la ducha. Serena esperó un momento y después recordó que tenía su propio cuarto de baño. Se duchó, alegre, pero luego tuvieron que salir corriendo porque él tenía una reunión.

Esperaba que estuviera cariñoso después de la noche anterior, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, lo achacó a las prisas y los nervios.

Además, comprendía que tardarían un tiempo en ajustarse a aquella nueva situación. Todo había sido tan repentino… Pero podía esperar. Estaba tan contenta que nada estorbaba su felicidad.

Y, sin embargo, debía admitir que había algo que la impedía entrar alegremente en el despacho y preguntarle a Darien por la guardería.

No sabía por qué, pero lo cierto era que encontró un montón de cosas que hacer antes de enfrentarse con él. Cuando se paró a pensar se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando el tema y eso no era bueno.

—Ya está bien de tonterías —murmuró para sí misma, levantándose.

La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada y llamó con los nudillos antes de entrar. Darien estaba enfrascado en unos papeles, muy serio.

—Me están llamando para preguntar por la guardería y…

—¿Qué pasa con la guardería? —la interrumpió él, sin dejar de mirar los papeles.

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida por el tono.

—Dicen que no se va a hacer.

—Dame un poco de tiempo. Tengo un montón de líos que resolver ahora mismo. He estado fuera tres días y esto es un desastre.

Serena sabía que había problemas en la empresa. Habían sufrido un pequeño incendio en uno de los almacenes y, además, uno de los mejores clientes estaba furioso por una factura y había amenazado con cambiar de empresa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero si pudiera decirle a la gente que estás pensando en el asunto…

—Serena, déjame lo de la guardería a mí.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca antes le había hablado en aquel tono.

—Sí, señor —replicó, dándose la vuelta.

—Espera un momento.

Serena se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando una disculpa.

Pero de nuevo se llevó una desilusión.

—Ya sabes que ha habido un incendio y creo que tendré que solucionarlo personalmente. Así que estaré fuera de Tokio unos días.

El corazón de Serena se encogió, aunque lo entendía. Así eran los negocios.

—Ya, claro.

—Siento mucho tener que irme cuando estás mudándote al dúplex, pero he llamado a Zafiro para que te ayude —dijo Darien entonces, levantándose—. En el despacho tengo una maleta para emergencias de este tipo, así que no tendré que pasar por mi casa. Me voy al aeropuerto ahora mismo. Lo siento, Serena.

¿Era su imaginación o Darien se portaba de forma distante? Y si era así, ¿por qué?

Cenó sola en el dúplex, yendo de habitación en habitación, deseando que no le pareciese tan vacío. Evidentemente, había sido decorado por un profesional y parecía salido de las páginas de una revista, pero le habría gustado ver algún toque personal en las habitaciones.

Era como estar en un carísimo hotel. Seguramente Darien solo lo usaba para dormir… ¿Cómo iba a convertir aquel sitio en un hogar?

Serena eligió su dormitorio. Por supuesto, no habían hablado de dormir juntos… Había cuatro habitaciones en el dúplex y podría dormir cada noche en una de ellas mientras Darien estuviese fuera.

Pero ni siquiera eso le parecía divertido. Nada sería divertido hasta que él volviese.

Zafiro llegó por la noche y la llevó a su antiguo apartamento para recoger algunas de sus cosas y guardar en cajas lo que debían llevarse los de la mudanza. El hermano de Darien parecía estar de muy buen humor.

—Te has casado con un tipo estupendo —le dijo, mientras volvían al dúplex.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella—. Recuerda que llevo dos años trabajando con él.

—Sí, ya. Pero yo lo conozco desde que era pequeño y te aseguro que es una persona maravillosa. Además, es un gran hombre de negocios y lleva la empresa de maravilla. Aunque a veces es poco práctico. Un poco blando cuando debería ser más duro.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

—Por ejemplo, lo de la guardería —contestó Zafiro, deteniendo el coche en un semáforo—. Construirla y mantener al personal es una inversión que no va a aportar nada a la empresa. Y, en este momento, además, tiene problemas, de modo que debería olvidarse del asunto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, descorazonada.

—No se puede hacer. Los abogados le han dicho que, además de la inversión, podría enfrentarse con alguna demanda. Un niño que se cae, un niño que le pega a otro… eso pasa en todas las guarderías. Pero, además, en esta no habría beneficios.

—Pues es una pena —murmuró Serena, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quedamos sin guardería porque alguien quiera crear problemas…

—Ocurre en todas partes, te lo aseguro. Pero Darien no puede hacer nada. No va a arriesgarse a perder la empresa por una guardería para los empleados.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No, claro que no.

La situación era muy deprimente. Sabía que muchas empleadas de Chiba, S.A. dependían de esa guardería. Sharon y Setsuna la habían llamado varias veces aquel día para ver si sabía algo. Pero no pensaba decírselo a Zafiro; esperaría a que Darien volviese para hablar con él.

Y lo echaba tanto de menos…

Él la llamaba cada noche, sobre todo para saber lo que pasaba por la oficina. Parecía cansado y el último día le dio una mala noticia. Iba a tener que ir a Londres para solucionar un problema con otro cliente y como tenía una conferencia en Leeds unos días después, se quedaría allí. Eso significaba que no iba a verlo en una semana.

—Soy un tipo afortunado. Sé que tú te encargas de todo y por eso puedo marcharme. Si no fuera por ti, estaría de los nervios.

El comentario era halagador, pero no lo suficiente como para animar a Serena que, tragándose la decepción, intentó parecer alegre. No podía protestar porque los negocios eran los negocios, pero quería que volviese a Tokio cuanto antes para intentar construir aquel matrimonio.

Cada noche se quedaba dormida recordando su única noche juntos como si fuera una película. Y lo que esperaba ansiosamente era la secuela.

Darien volvió una semana después. Cuando oyó la campanita del ascensor, Serena levantó la cabeza y allí estaba, tan guapo como siempre. Sin pensar, tiró el bolígrafo y se levantó de un salto para saludarlo.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Serena.

Por un momento, le pareció ver un brillo de afecto en sus ojos, le pareció ver un calor que la llenó por dentro. Pero ese brillo desapareció enseguida.

Ella le ofreció los labios, pero Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en su despacho.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, atónita. No tenía sentido seguir negándoselo. Las viejas excusas no valían de nada. Darien se había apartado de ella.

Al principio, esa realización la dejó helada. Tardó un par de horas en controlar los nervios y decidió que esperaría hasta llegar a casa para pedirle una explicación. Aquello no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar en la oficina.

Pero tampoco era algo que quisiera ignorar. En el pasado, ignorar ciertas cosas tuvo consecuencias horribles. No podía dejarlo pasar. Si Darien había cambiado de opinión, si lamentaba haberse casado con ella… un pensamiento que cortaba su corazón como un cuchillo, quería saberlo enseguida.

Esperó hasta después de la cena para hablar con él. Había hecho espaguetis con salsa de tomate y Darien tomó dos platos. Le contó cosas del viaje, le preguntó cómo estaba y cómo había ido todo en la oficina… Parecía muy tranquilo. Pero no la había besado, no la había tocado.

Además, cuando le mostró su dormitorio, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. No dijo: «pensé que ibas a dormir conmigo».

Cómo le habría gustado oír esas palabras. Pero Darien no las pronunció y eso confirmó sus miedos. No la quería en su cama.

Después de cenar, se sentaron en el moderno sofá de piel frente a la chimenea y escucharon un poco de jazz. Y, por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo, Serena decidió hablarle de sus miedos.

—Darien, ¿lamentas haberte casado conmigo?

—No, claro que no —contestó, sin mirarla—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me mantienes a distancia. Casi diría que estás intentando evitarme.

—Eso es ridículo. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, Serena.

—No, la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Darien se quedó callado un momento, mirando el fuego. ¿Qué esperaba de él? Estaba intentando mantener la relación que ambos habían establecido… y era un esfuerzo enorme.

¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto le costaba no tocarla? Los dos habían aceptado que aquel matrimonio sería un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos y para el niño. Nada más. Y lo de aquella noche en el hotel… fue un terrible error.

Pero no había podido dejar de pensar en ello mientras estuvo fuera. Estar con Serena era una tortura y un placer a la vez, pero no podía dejarse llevar.

Y quería saber qué sentía por ella.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Amor? El amor era un sentimiento complicado. Seguramente la quería un poco. Pero también amó a Esmeralda. ¿Qué garantizaba el amor? El amor no evita la ruptura de un matrimonio.

Durante unos días, había visto un futuro que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto y no quería contar con ello. Sabía que debía protegerse a sí mismo y contar con las cosas que eran seguras en su vida: el dinero y el trabajo. Nada más.

Por fin, volvió la cara para mirarla.

—Serena, tenemos un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? Este es un acuerdo para criar a nuestro hijo.

—Pero yo pensé… después de aquella noche en el hotel…

—Cometimos un error. Y yo creo que seríamos más felices si mantenemos el acuerdo. ¿No te parece?

¿Más felices?

Serena no contestó y, unos segundos después, fue a su solitario dormitorio. Apagó la luz y se metió entre las sábanas, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Lo que ocurrió aquella noche había sido un error. Lo suyo era un acuerdo, nada más.

Muy bien, quizá tenía razón. Pero eso fue antes de que hicieran el amor. Y una vez que le había entregado su corazón y su alma, ¿no cambiaba todo?

Evidentemente no. Él mismo había dicho que las mujeres se toman esas cosas más en serio que los hombres. Debería haber recordado esa frase.

Tendría que ser fuerte. Tendría que sobrevivir. Por su hijo. No le pediría nada que no pudiera darle.

Serena puso la mano sobre su vientre y sintió una patadita. Su niño era lo más importante. Seguiría trabajando como siempre, pero sin problemas económicos, y se concentraría en el bienestar de su hijo. Todo iba a salir bien.

Pero si todo iba a salir bien, ¿por qué tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas? Serena se las enjugó con la mano, enfadada. No pensaba llorar. Tenía que concentrarse en el niño. Eso era lo único importante.

Rei había ido a buscar a Serena a la oficina para almorzar y después de comerse un par de hamburguesas con patatas fritas, le pidió que le contase cuál era el problema.

—Y no me digas que no te pasa nada. Tienes los ojos enrojecidos.

—Es una tontería —murmuró Serena—. No creo que…

—Estás enamorada de Darien, ¿a que sí?

Ella se mordió los labios.

—Sí —contestó por fin.

Rei dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya decía yo que eso de los matrimonios platónicos…

—Pero es que él no me quiere.

—Ya —sonrió su cuñada, escéptica.

—No, es verdad. Quiere que sigamos con el acuerdo que habíamos establecido al principio. Lo ha dejado muy claro.

—Nada está claro. Darien no ve las cosas con claridad desde que se enteró de que iba a tener un hijo. ¿Te ha hablado de su padre?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No le gusta hablar del pasado.

—Pues entonces tendré que contártelo yo —suspiró Rei, apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Darien adoraba a su padre. Siempre bebió demasiado y él intentaba protegerlo. El día que murió en un accidente estaba borracho y Darien se sintió absolutamente abandonado. Yo creo que no ha podido superarlo, la verdad. Creo que sigue sufriendo por la muerte de su padre.

Serena parpadeó.

—Es muy triste, pero no veo…

—¿No te das cuenta de que eso hace que tenga un sentimiento muy especial por el hijo que va a tener?

—Sí, pero…

—¿No te das cuenta de que tiene miedo de comprometerse contigo y perderte después? Si te pierde a ti, pierde al niño. Pero no te rindas. Darien es un hombre que merece la pena.

Serena lo sabía. Pero no sabía qué hacer para establecer una relación con él. Darien solo se había casado con ella para tener un lazo con su hijo. Era un medio para llegar a un fin, nada más.

La respuesta estuvo clara entonces. Darien no la amaba y quizá nunca lo haría nunca. Tardó un par de días en asimilarlo del todo. ¿Podría seguir con él en aquella situación?

El problema era que estaba tan ocupada que apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en sus miedos. Y, a pesar de todo, su relación con él seguía siendo amistosa. Con Darien no existía el miedo de que fuera a ser desagradable o abusivo como lo habían sido otros hombres en su vida. No, Darien no era así.

Pero echaba de menos el cariño que había esperado después de aquella gloriosa noche que pasaron juntos.

¿Había ocurrido de verdad? A veces se preguntaba si habría sido un sueño.

El asunto de la guardería seguía en el aire y Serena no quería hablarlo con Darien. Un día echó un vistazo al informe de los abogados y comprobó que Zafiro no había mentido; existía la posibilidad de que hubiera demandas millonarias y recomendaban que se olvidase del proyecto. Además, con la economía en recesión, la competencia y la cantidad de tiburones dispuestos a llevar adelante una demanda por absurda que fuera, sería una locura invertir en algo tan arriesgado.

Y, por supuesto, el negocio era lo primero. Sin la empresa, no habría puestos de trabajo y mucho menos una guardería. De modo que Serena no pensaba pedirle explicaciones.

Pero Setsuna y Mina aparecieron un día en su oficina para preguntarle si sabía algo.

—Sabemos que estás muy ocupada, pero necesitamos una respuesta. Si tú no quieres decir nada, tendremos que preguntarle al señor Chiba directamente.

Serena suspiró.

—Creo que el asunto no va a salir adelante.

Después les explicó brevemente la situación.

—Pero no es justo —protestó Mina—. ¿No puedes hablar con él? ¿No puedes convencerlo?

¿Cómo podía decirles que no tenía influencia sobre el jefe? Que, en aquel momento, tenía mucha menos que cuando solo era su ayudante ejecutiva. Ni Setsuna ni Mina entenderían el problema, así que Serena se sintió en la obligación de defender a Darien. Aunque entendía su decepción. También ella estaba decepcionada.

Por eso un día, a finales de marzo, la sorprendió encontrarse en el pasillo con dos hombres que llevaban planos en la mano.

—¿Adónde van?

—Somos de la constructora. Hemos venido por lo de la guardería, pero creo que nos hemos equivocado de piso.

—¿La guardería?

—Hay que tomar medidas y trazar los planos —contestó el hombre, dándole un papel.

—Tenemos muy poco tiempo, ya que la inauguración será en el mes de junio. Hay que empezar cuanto antes —dijo el otro, más joven.

—Tiene que haber un error —murmuró ella, mirando el contrato—. No sé… vayan al primer piso y pregunten por el director de proyectos.

Cuando los hombres entraron en el ascensor, Serena salió corriendo hacia el despacho.

—¿Qué pasa con la guardería? —le espetó a Darien.

Él se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no? Creía que había muchos problemas y habías dejado a un lado el proyecto.

—Y hay problemas. Siempre hay problemas.

—Pero…

Darien se levantó, con expresión burlona.

—¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a construir la guardería? ¿Pensabas que iba a decepcionar a mis empleados?

—Pero los abogados dicen que podrían demandar a la empresa y…

—Si alguien intenta demandarme se lo pondré difícil. No he llegado hasta aquí asustándome de los retos, Serena. Cuando algo es importante para mí, me arriesgo.

¡Iba a construir la guardería! ¡Iba a arriesgarse! ¡Era su héroe! Nunca le había parecido tan guapo como en aquel momento.

Entonces, sin pensar, le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¡Darien!

—Cuidado con el traje —bromeó él.

Pero la estaba abrazando y cuando miró sus labios tuvo que besarla. No pudo evitarlo.

Y Serena tampoco. Los labios del hombre eran tan cálidos como el sol del verano, tan embriagadores como un vaso de whisky. Y se abrió para él como si lo hubiera esperado toda su vida. Lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba sus besos, su fuerza, su calor…

Enredó los dedos en su pelo para tenerlo más cerca y Darien deslizó las manos por su espalda para apretar su trasero, hambriento. Serena dejó escapar un gemido sin dejar de besarlo. Si él quisiera, podrían hacerlo allí mismo. Se rendiría si se lo pidiera.

Era suya. ¿Lo sabría Darien?

Por fin, unas voces en el pasillo los obligaron a apartarse. Un segundo después, el despacho estaba lleno de gente que iba a darle las gracias por la construcción de la guardería.

Serena volvió a su despacho, agitada y nerviosa. Pero Darien la deseaba. Al menos, era algo.

Continuara....

mmmmmmmm que opinan eh!

snif snif ya son los últimos capis pues quedan dos mmmmm :(

se termina esta histora espero que este toda arriba antes de mi cumple jajajaja (que payasa soy verdad es que al paso que voy... no no no pues me eh estado tardando mucho)

pero si espero subir lo prox capis pronto bye hasta el prox


	11. Capitulo 10

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta basanda en una novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

Disfruten del capitulo y gracias por los rw

**Capitulo anterior**

Y Serena tampoco. Los labios del hombre eran tan cálidos como el sol del verano, tan embriagadores como un vaso de whisky. Y se abrió para él como si lo hubiera esperado toda su vida. Lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba sus besos, su fuerza, su calor…

Enredó los dedos en su pelo para tenerlo más cerca y Darien deslizó las manos por su espalda para apretar su trasero, hambriento. Serena dejó escapar un gemido sin dejar de besarlo. Si él quisiera, podrían hacerlo allí mismo. Se rendiría si se lo pidiera.

Era suya. ¿Lo sabría Darien?

Por fin, unas voces en el pasillo los obligaron a apartarse. Un segundo después, el despacho estaba lleno de gente que iba a darle las gracias por la construcción de la guardería.

Serena volvió a su despacho, agitada y nerviosa. Pero Darien la deseaba. Al menos, era algo.

**Capítulo 10**

Serena tardó un par de semanas en recuperar la calma. Seguramente, estaba demasiado emotiva debido al embarazo.

Tantas hormonas la estaban volviendo loca, se decía a sí misma. Pero cuando pudo pensar con claridad, supo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Sabía que no podía dejar que las cosas la superasen. Que no podía dejar que Darien la tratase como a una cifra. Nunca pudo luchar contra su padre o contra Seiya, pero era una mujer diferente, mucho más madura. Y se defendería con uñas y dientes.

Aquella noche se reunió con Darien mientras leía el periódico en la terraza. Hacía una noche preciosa, con una brisa que movía ligeramente su pelo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, observando cómo se ponía el sol detrás de los rascacielos.

Serena cerró los ojos para reunir fuerzas. Sabía que se arriesgaba a una confrontación, que se arriesgaba a que Darien le dijera que se marchase de allí sin esperar nada. Pero tenía que aclarar la situación. No podía seguir viviendo con miedo.

—Darien, quiero que rompamos el acuerdo.

Él levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Qué dices?

—Las cosas han cambiado, de modo que el acuerdo ya no tiene sentido.

—No ha cambiado nada.

—Habíamos aceptado un matrimonio sin amor y yo he roto mi palabra —dijo ella entonces—. Yo… me he enamorado de ti.

Le parecía imposible haber dicho aquello, pero después de decirlo se sintió aliviada, se había quitado un gran peso de encima pues ya estaba dicho.

Darien, sin embargo, se quedo en silencio, no dijo nada. La miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Si le diera un beso… si sonriera y le dijera que él también la amaba… si diera tan solo una muestra de que le interesaba, Pero se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar.

—Así que ya ves —siguió Serena entonces, con voz temblorosa, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos—. Vamos a tener que empezar de nuevo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Los dos sabíamos que era mejor mantener las emociones fuera de este matrimonio.

—Eso es fácil de decir, pero no tan fácil de hacer.

Darien apretó los labios. Sabía lo que Serena quería de él, pero no podía dárselo. Aunque quisiera, no podría dárselo. Quizá no podía darle amor, pensó entonces, pero podría mostrarle afecto de alguna otra forma.

—Mira, quería hacer esto antes, pero he estado tan ocupado que… Voy a poner un par de tarjetas de crédito a tu nombre y…

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella—. ¿Crees que quiero tu dinero? Yo no soy Esmeralda, Darien. A mí no puedes comprarme.

Él la miró, sorprendido. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Serena no quería su dinero y lo sabía.

—Lo que quería decir es…

—¿Crees que te he dicho eso para sacarte dinero? —lo interrumpió ella, indignada—. ¿Crees que quiero comprar cosas? Lo que quiero de ti no es dinero, lo que quiero es tu corazón.

—Serena…

Aquella vez ella no esperó nada. Podía ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

—Te quiero, Darien. Y si tú no me quieres, se terminó. No puedo vivir así. Me marcharé en cuanto nazca el niño. Te dejaré verlo y ser un padre para él, pero no viviremos bajo el mismo techo.

Después, se levantó. Esperaba que él la detuviese, que la tomara del brazo… pero no fue así. Se quedó donde estaba y Serena entró en su dormitorio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Darien la vio marcharse con el corazón en la garganta. Estaba paralizado. No podía hablar.

Era como si estuviera viendo una película en la que no podía participar.

Una parte de él deseaba alargar la mano, impedirle que se fuera. Pero no podía hacerlo. Se quedó donde estaba, tan frío e inútil como una piedra.

A partir de entonces, Darien y Serena volvieron a ser jefe y ayudante ejecutiva. Se portaban de forma amistosa, sin más.

Habían pasado ocho semanas desde la boda y estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio. Empezó a asistir a clases de parto sin dolor y Darien la acompañaba como un buen amigo. Solo como un buen amigo.

El niño daba pataditas por las noches, haciéndola reír. A veces le parecía como si ya tuviera una personalidad y le cantaba canciones en voz baja para acunarlo.

Darien y ella habían elegido una habitación para el niño y la decoraron con muñecos de peluche y un mural en la pared. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja normal.

Pero no lo eran.

La primavera estaba a punto de llegar y, sin embargo, Serena fue a trabajar como si tuviera una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Había algo raro en el ambiente. Tenía una extraña premonición y no sabía por qué.

—Toma un par de galletas —le había dicho Hotaru mientras tomaban café.

—No, gracias.

—¿No? Pensé que a las mujeres embarazadas les gustaba el dulce.

—A esta mujer embarazada, no.

Se sentía un poco mareada, como durante los primeros meses del embarazo. Temblando, decidió dar un paseo por el pasillo para controlar las náuseas.

Pero entonces empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en los ovarios. Y la aprensión se convirtió en angustia cuando fue al baño y vio la sangre.

Mina había entrado tras ella y estaba arreglándose el pelo.

—¿Has oído lo de la inauguración de la guardería? Dicen que van a contratar payasos y todo…

—Mina —dijo Serena, apoyándose en la pared—. Por favor, llama a Darien. Creo que me pasa algo.

—Ay, Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? Voy a buscarlo… Espera aquí.

—Por favor, date prisa.

Serena se dejó caer sobre una silla, doblada de dolor.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro. Oyó carreras, la voz de Darien… pero no oyó nada más.

Poco después despertó. Debió de haberse desmayado y estaba en una habitación de hospital.

Tenía una vía en el brazo derecho y había monitores por todas partes.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, levantó la mano izquierda para tocarse el vientre. Sí, el niño seguía allí.

Entonces Darien se inclinó sobre ella. Parecía preocupado. Serena sonrió, intentando darle a entender que no debía preocuparse, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si no sabía lo que estaba pasando?

—Están haciendo todo lo posible para retrasar el parto —dijo él, apretando su mano—. Pero no te preocupes. Las constantes vitales son buenas.

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Estaba agotada y no sabía por qué.

Darien se dejó caer en una silla al lado de la cama. El hospital había sido su casa durante las últimas veinticuatro horas y no pensaba marcharse hasta que los médicos le confirmaran que todo iba bien. Y tenía que ir bien. Tenía que ir todo bien.

Serena se despertó poco después. Oía voces y pasos, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Estaban diciendo algo de peligro para el bebé y hubiera querido decir algo, pero no podía hablar. Entonces oyó las voces de Darien y Rei.

—Hola —murmuró por fin, con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo está el niño?

—Bien —contestó él, tomando su mano—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Iba a dormirse de nuevo. Podía sentirlo. Pero quería decirle algo antes. Había soñado con ello y quería que lo supiera.

—Darien, sé que nunca podrás amarme, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre será tu hijo. Nunca intentaré arrebatártelo, te lo prometo.

Poco antes de caer inconsciente…

continuara....

mmm estoy triste pues ya se va acabar la historia mmm en fin ahora si el miercoles o viernes creo que termina, pues la verdad tengo mucho trabajo y pues no he podido avanzar, en fin mil gracias por los mensajes bye


	12. Capitulo 11

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta una adaptación de la novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

**Capitulo anterior**

—Hola —murmuró por fin, con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo está el niño?

—Bien —contestó él, tomando su mano—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Iba a dormirse de nuevo. Podía sentirlo. Pero quería decirle algo antes. Había soñado con ello y quería que lo supiera.

—Darien, sé que nunca podrás amarme, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre será tu hijo. Nunca intentaré arrebatártelo, te lo prometo.

Poco antes de caer inconsciente…

**Capitulo 11**

Darien, sé que nunca podrás amarme, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre será tu hijo. Nunca intentaré arrebatártelo, te lo prometo.

Él le dio un beso en la frente y, poco después, vio que volvía a quedarse dormida.

—¿Por qué dice que nunca podré amarla?

—No lo sé —suspiró Rei—. Quizá porque la has tratado como si fuera la señora de la limpieza, en lugar de tu esposa.

—No digas tonterías.

Su cuñada dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Darien, eres un chico muy listo, pero estás ciego. ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que haces para no volver a cometer el error que cometiste con Esmeralda está hiriendo a Serena?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Sí lo sabes —replicó Rei—. Y tengo fe en que sepas arreglarlo. Me voy. Llámame si ocurre algo.

Darien asintió, en silencio. Rei era muy irritante, pero solía tener razón. Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que había estado protegiéndose contra el dolor de que Serena lo dejase y lo que había conseguido era hacerle daño. ¿Qué clase de idiota era?

Nervioso, acarició la frente de su mujer. Y, al hacerlo, su corazón se llenó de amor.

Serena despertó, mirando alrededor. Había una enfermera cerca de su cama.

—¿Ya se ha despertado? Estupendo. Justo a tiempo para comer.

Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo iba a tragar nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la enfermera no lo había dicho literalmente; estaba poniendo una nueva botella de suero.

—Qué rico —murmuró, irónica.

—Eso me gusta, una paciente con sentido del humor —rió la enfermera—. Tengo que decirte una cosa, cielo, toda la planta está hablando de ese marido tuyo. El pobre no te quita los ojos de encima. No se ha movido de aquí desde hace días.

En ese momento, Darien apareció en la puerta.

—Hola.

—Y aquí está —anunció la enfermera, guiñándole un ojo—. Yo, me marcho.

—Sere —murmuró él, apretando su mano—. No sabes cómo siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

—Merecerá la pena si todo sale bien.

—¿Quieres que te explique lo que está pasando? —preguntó Darien, nervioso. Ella asintió—. Van a provocar el parto mañana.

—Pero es demasiado pronto… Solo estoy de ocho meses.

—Lo sé, pero no pueden evitarlo. No se puede esperar más —dijo él, besando su mano—. Serena, estamos juntos. No va a pasar nada.

—Si el niño muere…

—Nos tendremos el uno al otro. Podemos tener otro hijo. Pero nunca habrá otra Serena y necesito que salgas de esta. Prométemelo.

Ella creía estar soñando. Intentaba concentrarse, pero estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí, por la mañana.

—Aún no hemos decidido el nombre del niño.

—¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

Serena pensó un momento.

—Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

—¿Mi padre? —repitió Darien, sorprendido—. Mamoru.

—Entonces, se llamará Mamoru.

Poco después se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Darien miró su precioso rostro, atónito. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Mamoru. El nombre de su padre. De alguna forma, eso cerraba un círculo para él y su corazón era más ligero… que nunca. Era como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Serena era maravillosa. ¿Cómo podría no amarla?

A la mañana siguiente, los nervios lo comían por dentro. Las enfermeras estaban en la habitación preparando a Serena para cirugía y tuvo que quedarse fuera, paseando como un león enjaulado hasta que la enfermera le dijo que podía pasar.

—Dicen que van a dormirme otra vez —murmuró ella—. Llevo siglos durmiendo, ¿no?

—Esta vez, cuando despiertes tendrás un niño en los brazos —dijo Darien, apretando su mano.

—Dios lo quiera.

Él la miró entonces y no pudo evitar decir lo que llevaba en el corazón:

—Serena… Sere, te quiero.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices solo porque voy a entrar en el quirófano?

—Nadie podría obligarme a decir eso si no lo sintiera —contestó Darien, emocionado—. Te quiero. Y, por alguna estúpida razón, no he sido capaz de demostrártelo.

Entonces la abrazó. Le parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Si la perdiera…

—Serena, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Si te ocurriera algo, me moriría.

—No te morirás —sonrió ella—. Pero puede que yo sí… de alegría.

—Tiene que salir de la habitación, señor Chiba —dijo entonces la enfermera, asomando la cabeza en la habitación—. Es la hora.

Con desgana, Darien la soltó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Cuiden de ella —le dijo a la enfermera.

Serena sonrió, feliz. Las últimas palabras de Darien no habían sonado como una recomendación… sino como una auténtica amenaza.

Rei se quedó con Darien en el pasillo. Él paseaba como un padre tradicional y ella tomaba fotografías sin que se diera cuenta para enseñárselas después a Serena. Y los dos rezaban en silencio para que todo saliera bien.

Cuando el cirujano salió del quirófano Zafiro estaba con ellos y los tres se acercaron corriendo para saber cómo había salido la operación.

continuara....

mmmm soy mala muy mala falta una pequeña parte mmmm que publicare mañana no tardare mas lo prometo y como esto es lo ultimo, quiero aprovechar:

se que fui una ingrata y pareció que no puse mucho interés en sus RW pero no, en realidad fue todo lo contrario, puesto que gracias a ustedes tuve el valor de publicar esta historia.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un RW:

Luz Cullen Chiba, usako de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt , Sakura-Merl, Ginevre, usagilita , _Neo Reyna Serenity_, liebende Lesung, Seiya-Moon, Moni Gzz, Sailor Alluminem Siren, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Carmenn, sailorgisselle, CONEJA, Moni Gzz, lis g, Dayanna, Cherrie SA, yukino-san6, isabel20, bluemermaid180592 , shizuka-demii, Shiru Chiba, mitsuko2000, Lucifer KNov, Luz Cullen Chiba, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, alexmorales.

Gracias a los que pusieron una alerta para esta historia y los que leyeron sin dejar comentario.

Sé que esta historia por fin llega a su final y como dije creo que lo estaba aplazando mucho pero en fin esto termino y pues solo quiero decirles que gracias a todos los que la leyeron y apoyaron que aunque es una adaptación fue muy bien aceptada, y por todo mil gracias.

Por cierto chicas gracias por terminar de leer la adaptación aun a pesar de haber leído la historia original, las quiere alirt. Espero que nos podamos leer en una próxima ocasión y mañana por cierto con el final final.


	13. Final

los personajes son propiedad de naoko y también cabe mencionar que la historia esta una adaptación de la novela escrita por raye morgan, esto no es con fin de lucro simplemente lo hago como un pasatiempo.

como saben la historia llego a su final espero publicar algo en un futuro

Gracias a los que pusieron una alerta para esta historia y los que leyeron sin dejar comentario y sobretodo a los que si lo hicieron mil gracias.

Luz Cullen Chiba, usako de chiba, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt , Sakura-Merl, Ginevre, usagilita , _Neo Reyna Serenity_, liebende Lesung, Seiya-Moon, Moni Gzz, Sailor Alluminem Siren, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Carmenn, sailorgisselle, CONEJA, Moni Gzz, lis g, Dayanna, Cherrie SA, yukino-san6, isabel20, bluemermaid180592 , shizuka-demii, Shiru Chiba, mitsuko2000, Lucifer KNov, Luz Cullen Chiba, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, alexmorales.

Sin mas aquí esta el final

**Capitulo anterior**

Cuando el cirujano salió del quirófano Zafiro estaba con ellos y los tres se acercaron corriendo para saber cómo había salido la operación.

**La historia termina**

—Esto es lo que más me gusta —rió el cirujano—. Me siento como una estrella de rock.

—¿Cómo está mi mujer? —preguntó Darien, ansioso.

—Muy bien. Y acaba de tener un niño precioso, señor Chiba. Podrá verlo dentro de una hora. Tendrá que pasar algún tiempo en el departamento de neonatos, pero está perfectamente sano.

Darien se puso tan pálido que Rei y Zafiro tuvieron que sujetarlo.

—Estoy bien —murmuró—. Es que me siento tan aliviado…

Cuando Serena se despertó después de la anestesia, encontró a Darien a su lado.

—¿Darien?

Estaba en sus brazos antes de poder decir nada más.

—Todo ha salido bien, cariño —murmuró él, besándola en la frente—. Mamoru es un niño precioso y está perfectamente. Te lo juro.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Cuándo podré verlo?

—Esta tarde. La enfermera vendrá a buscarte con una silla de ruedas.

—¿No puedo verlo antes?

—Cielo, acaban de operarte…

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigues queriéndome o todo ha sido un sueño?

Él sonrió.

—Te quiero, amor mío. Y cuando volvamos a casa y te pongas bien… te lo voy a demostrar de todas las formas posibles.

Serena soltó una risita.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿Quieres que lo ponga por escrito?

—¡No! No más contratos —replicó ella—. Solo quiero tu palabra.

Lo que veía en el rostro de su marido le decía que no debía preocuparse. Su amor por ella era patente.

Lo quería tanto… y por fin tenía la esperanza de que su matrimonio fuera de verdad. De tener una familia de verdad. No más acuerdos.

—Soy muy afortunada. Iba a tener a mi hijo sola y entonces apareciste tú, como un héroe de película…

Darien interrumpió la frase con un beso lleno de ternura.

Por la tarde, dos enfermeros entraron en la habitación con una silla de ruedas y, entre los dos, consiguieron bajar a Serena de la cama. Ella estaba ansiosa por visitar a su hijo en la incubadora.

Afortunadamente, no habían tenido que conectarlo a un respirador artificial porque sus diminutos pulmones funcionaban a la perfección y Serena pudo tenerlo en brazos durante unos minutos.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó, maravillada—. Mira qué uñitas… Darien, creo que se parece a ti.

—Menuda suerte —rió él—. Mientras tenga la personalidad de su madre…

Serena apretó al niño contra su corazón, más feliz que nunca.

—¿Cuántos hijos vamos a tener?

—¿Hijos? ¿En plural?

—Claro. No pensarás que solo vamos a tener uno, ¿no?

Darien no lo había pensado.

—¿Quieres una casa llena de niños? Ella asintió, feliz.

—Toneladas de niños corriendo por todas partes. Haciendo ruido, pidiendo el postre, negándose a hacer los deberes… Te va a encantar. Y, de repente, Darien se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Le iba a encantar. Los querría tanto como la quería a ella. Los querría tanto como quería a Mamoru. Se sentía raro y supo enseguida por qué. Por primera vez en toda su vida, era un hombre absolutamente feliz.

**Fin**

y termine antes de mi cumple jajaja lo logre, un par de días antes pero lo logre jajaja bye y hasta la próxima.


End file.
